The Minish Friend
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: What could happen after "The Minish Cap"..? After a couple of years, Link meets a familiar looking minish in the woods, who appears to be Vaati. Story about the friendship of two different creatures. NOT yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**От автора.** Сие вопиющие безобразие сочинялось явно на больную голову под ворафильное настроение... -_-" Первоначально планировался one-shot, но судя по всему, оно готовится вылиться в нечто более длинное и серьёзное... Заранее оговорюсь, что основано больше на манге, чем на игре, и в некотором роде является её бредовым продолжением с лёгким налётом слэша. Извиняюсь за очень и очень возможный OOC, а также встречающийся местами вор/vore (m/m, oral, no death or digestion). Так же внесу ясность, что Ваати в данном произведении фигурирует в своей _первоначальной_ форме (т.е. в виде миниша/пикори - по натуре крохотного и кавайного существа). Конструктивная критика принимается, не конструктивная игнорируется... А вообще, не особо жду любую критику - как написала выше, старт сему творению дало моё несколько бредовое возбуждённое состояние... Так что принимайте уж как есть, лады? 8/

**Всякие ворнинги.** Рейтинг в основном R - за периодическую ворафилию (кто не знает - Вики и Гугл в помощь), а также ангст, кровь, всякие такие вещи... Особого слэша/яоя **НЕ **будет, имейте это в виду, если рассчитываете на это!

.

.

.

Линк нахмурившись посмотрел на свою карту. То ли она была неточной, то ли лес круто изменился за последние два года – но он явно заблудился. Убрав карту, юный хайлинец огляделся, пытаясь хотя бы примерно представить, где находится. По идее, где-то рядом должны были жить миниши… но чёрт, углядеть их было далеко не так просто! Линк задумался. Интересно, он всё ещё считался «ребёнком» и мог видеть их? Или же он уже стал взрослым и утратил эту способность?.. Линк вздохнул, припоминая события двухлетней давности. Миниши… Эзло… Ваати. Линк усмехнулся, подумав о том, что теперь может делать Ваати под «патронажем» Эзло.

Погружённый в раздумья, хайлинец не сразу сообразил, что откуда-то неподалёку доносится странный шум. Но когда до его ушей донёсся чей-то крик, Линк вздрогнул и тут же бросился в ту сторону. Похоже, где-то рядом творилось что-то, определённо требующее внимания…

.

Обойдя небольшой ров и раздвинув заросли кустов, Линк в недоумении остановился. Глазам его предстало жуткое зрелище.

Посреди маленькой поляны, сминая траву и поднимая тучи пыли, катался клубок каких-то крошечных существ; присмотревшись, Линк с изумлением узнал в них лесных минишей. Судя по яростному верещанию и периодически раздававшимся отчаянным крикам, группа минишей нападала на своего сородича. Последний отбивался как мог, но силы явно были неравны. Очень скоро миниши одолели свою жертву, и теперь та лишь слабо стонала под градом сыпавшихся на неё ударов.

Поглощённые борьбой, миниши совершенно не замечали Линка, который в изумлении смотрел на эту сцену из-за высоких кустов. Внезапно паренёк сбросил с себя оцепенение и решительно шагнул вперёд.

- Эй?..

Миниши тут же застыли, наконец-то заметив поблизости хайлинца. Их блестящие чёрные глазки настороженно оглядели незнакомца с головы до ног. Замешательство минишей длилось недолго, и спустя миг они бросились врассыпную. На грязной пыльной земле осталась лежать лишь их жертва.

Линк медленно приблизился и склонился над крошечным существом. Это был молодой миниш неопределённого пола, в свободном синем одеянии, с длинными волосами удивительного сиреневого цвета. Линк неуверенно потрогал миниша пальцем – тот издал слабый всхлип, но не пошевелился.

Со всей возможной осторожностью Линк подцепил с земли крохотное существо и положил себе на ладонь. Вид миниша поразил его до глубины души. Сквозь рваную одежду виднелись многочисленные ссадины от когтей и зубов его сородичей. Из-под ресниц правого глаза стекала струйка крови. Дыхание миниша было слабым и прерывистым, и Линк мог поклясться, что при каждом его выдохе в лёгких раздавался еле слышный хрип.

Линк в тихом шоке осматривал несчастное существо. До какой степени надо было ненавидеть, чтобы так избить своего сородича? Если бы он не подоспел вовремя, они вполне могли убить его... Кто бы это мог быть?

Миниш слабо вздрогнул, приходя в себя. Повернув голову, он приоткрыл глаза… точнее, попытался приоткрыть. Левый глаз – мерцающий, ярко-красный - открылся без труда. Вместо правого же оказалась пустая чёрная глазница, из которой сразу же хлынула кровь. Всхлипнув от боли, миниш тут же зажмурился и уткнулся мордочкой в ладонь Линка.

Однако вид ярко-красного глаза мгновенно подсказал Линку личность несчастного существа.

- Ваати?.. – тихо прошептал он. – Ваати, это ты?

Миниш снова вздрогнул, услыхав своё имя. Боясь открыть глаза, он слабо выдохнул по-хайлински:

- Кто… ты?

Линк нервно сглотнул. Он не хотел напугать и без того напуганное создание, пусть и бывшего злодея. Он осторожно провёл по спинке миниша пальцем, желая успокоить его.

- Это я, Линк.

- Линк?.. – невзирая на боль, Ваати вновь приоткрыл левый, уцелевший, глаз. Убедившись, что взор не обманывает его, Ваати снова закрыл глаз. – Линк… Добей меня…

- Ч-что?.. – Линку показалось, что он ослышался.

- Добей, - тихо повторил миниш. – Мне не выжить… Они всё равно… не оставят… меня… одного… Они найдут… Они… - он поперхнулся и сжался в комок, из его рта вытекло немного крови. Похоже, у него были и внутренние повреждения.

Линк с жалостью поглядел на израненное создание. Может, его можно было бы как-то спасти, если сразу позвать на помощь, обработать его раны… Но когда Линк осмотрелся, он понял, что Ваати прав. В кустах он заметил знакомые чёрные глазки. Миниши не убежали, а остались неподалёку, внимательно и враждебно следя за Линком и Ваати.

.

Никогда ещё Линк не думал, что миниши смогут так напугать его. В их блестящих глазах ясно читалось желание закончить начатое дело и не упустить ускользнувшую от них жертву. Было видно, что уговоры на них сейчас не подействуют.

Хайлинец задумался. Он был в самом сердце огромного леса, и до ближайшей его окраины было несколько дней пути. Без сомнения, ночью, когда он будет спать…

Линк вздрогнул, пытаясь отогнать жуткие мысли, и снова посмотрел на лежавшего на его ладони миниша. Словно почувствовав волнение Линка, Ваати вздохнул и обречённо замер, готовясь принять свою судьбу.

Внезапно в животе Линка громко заурчало. Хайлинец вздрогнул, очнувшись от своих мрачных мыслей, а спрятавшиеся неподалёку миниши испуганно навострили уши. Ваати тоже напрягся, почувствовав неладное.

Однако Линк вдруг ощутил, как с его плеч словно свалилась гора. Мысль, пришедшая ему в голову, была дикой, нелепой, безрассудной… Но всё-таки она могла сработать! Если агрессивные миниши так хотят видеть смерть Ваати – что ж, они получат это зрелище!

Аккуратно отцепив одной рукой флягу от пояса, Линк вылил немного воды на Ваати, стараясь хотя бы частично смыть с него грязь и кровь, а затем сам сделал несколько глотков. Ваати задрожал от потока хлынувшей на него воды, а потом в недоумении поднял голову, прислушиваясь к звукам и пытаясь понять, что происходит. В следующее мгновение он почувствовал, как его крепко, но бережно берут поперёк туловища. Несмотря на страх, Ваати не пошевелился, решив, что Линк внял его последней просьбе, и скоро его мучениям придёт конец.

Боясь открыть глаза, израненный миниш молча и неподвижно ожидал смерти, слабо вздрагивая от боли и холода. Неожиданно он ощутил поток тёплого воздуха, омывший его с головы до ног, а затем разобрал в этом потоке:

- Прости…

Ваати навострил уши, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и рискнул приоткрыть глаз. В следующее мгновение мир вокруг него погрузился в тёплую, влажную, совершенно непроглядную темноту, и усталый миниш расслабился, позволив своему сознанию покинуть его.

.

Линк застыл, ощутив, как Ваати у него во рту перестал дрожать и безвольно обмяк. Что это было – внезапный обморок от полученных ран или стресса или же… Хайлинец зажмурился, не желая думать об этом. Краем глаза он видел, как затаившиеся в кустах миниши в ужасе замерли, явно не веря в происходящее. Линк вполне мог их понять – он сам не мог поверить, что решился на этот шаг. Но похоже, это был его единственный шанс…

Он осторожно потрогал маленькое существо во рту языком и скривился, почувствовав сильный привкус крови и налипшего на одежду песка. Ваати и правда здорово досталось… По счастью, Линк ощущал, как грудная клетка миниша слабо поднимается и опадает. Ваати был всё ещё жив.

Поудобнее устроив во рту крошечное тельце, Линк замер, собираясь с духом, а затем осторожно, медленно сглотнул. Хайлинец невольно поморщился, ощущая, как разорванная ткань слегка царапает его горло. Несмотря на крохотный размер, миниш оказался всё-таки крупноват для того, чтобы быть проглоченным целиком. Подняв к губам флягу, Линк сделал ещё один глоток и вскоре, к его облегчению, почувствовал, как миниш проскользнул глубже, в желудок.

Выждав несколько секунд, хайлинец оглянулся на кусты... Как он и ожидал, миниши не выдержали увиденного зрелища и теперь, судя по яростному шороху травы, уносились прочь на всех парах.

Линк победно усмехнулся, но тут же нахмурился. Теперь стоило поторопиться и ему – вряд ли крохотное раненное существо выдержит новое суровое испытание! Линк прижал ладонь к своему животу, пытаясь понять, где же сейчас находится проглоченный миниш – и застыл, ощутив внутри слабое шевеление. Похоже, резкая смена температуры, влажность и запах привели Ваати в чувство, и теперь он тревожно изучал странное место, в котором вдруг оказался…

Не теряя времени, Линк поспешил покинуть поляну и отойти от неё на порядочное расстояние. Времени у него было в обрез.

.

Почувствовав, что отошёл достаточно далеко, Линк остановился на какой-то поляне, рядом с которой журчал крошечный ручеёк. Опустившись на колени, он осторожно попытался прощупать внутри проглоченного миниша – и вздохнул от облегчения, ощутив, что тот по-прежнему слабо шевелится. Теперь предстояла весьма ответственная и опасная часть задуманного им плана. Согнувшись, хайлинец изо всех сил попытался исторгнуть из желудка инородный предмет. Он боялся причинить Ваати ещё большую боль, но в то же время понимал, что каждая секунда промедления может оказаться для крохотного существа роковой. Спустя минуту, показавшуюся ему вечностью, Линк с великим облегчением почувствовал, что Ваати шевелится уже у него во рту. Поднеся к губам руку, хайлинец открыл рот и осторожно опустил на ладонь насквозь промокшего, раненного, напуганного – но живого миниша. После быстрого осмотра Линк вновь облегчённо вздохнул. По-видимому, несколько минут пребывания в желудке не успели навредить маленькому существу.

Достав платок, Линк осторожно обтёр им мокрое тельце миниша, стараясь не задеть его самые глубокие порезы и кровоточащую пустую глазницу. Ваати напрягся, ещё не вполне осознав, что только что произошло.

- Л-линк?..

- Да, Ваати. Ш-шш, не говори много, у тебя, похоже, ранено лёгкое, - хайлинец осторожно опустил миниша на свой щит. - Прости, я не сильно смогу помочь тебе, ты слишком маленький для меня…

- А как насчёт?.. – Ваати тревожно оглядел поляну единственным глазом.

- Они не вернутся, - заверил Линк, тут же поняв его страхи. – Они уверены, что ты мёртв.

- Тогда… всё нормально, - миниш медленно приподнялся, морщась от боли, а затем, за неимением лучшего варианта, начал осторожно зализывать свои раны. Линк внимательно наблюдал за ним.

- Если хочешь, можешь побыть со мной, пока не поправишься, - предложил он. – Остальные не будут преследовать тебя. Они уверены, что ты мёртв. Скоро я покину этот лес, и ты будешь в безопасности.

Ваати опустил голову, размышляя. Его ссадины всё ещё сильно болели, а пустая глазница горела, как в огне.

-У меня немного выбора, правда?.. – вздохнул он. Улыбнувшись, Линк подставил ему ладонь, и миниш взобрался на неё. Поднеся руку к нагрудному карману, Линк осторожно опустил туда Ваати и с удивлением почувствовал, как усталый миниш тут же улёгся, устраиваясь поудобнее.

- Линк… спасибо…

.

…Вскоре Линк уходил прочь, покидая негостеприимные места. В его нагрудном кармане тихо дремал Ваати, убаюканный теплом и биением сердца своего спасителя.


	2. Chapter 2

На окраине леса, под высоким деревом, ярко горел маленький костерок. Ночь была тёплая, безветренная и, если б не далёкое уханье совы и потрескивание костра, совершенно тихая.

Сидевший у костра молодой хайлинец посмотрел на лежавший неподалёку щит, где, накрывшись его зелёной шапкой, дремал миниш. Судя по всему, Ваати было уже гораздо лучше, хотя порой он всё ещё вздыхал и вздрагивал во сне. Линк тоже вздохнул, припоминая события трёх последних дней…

Как назло, у Линка не было с собой никаких исцеляющих зелий, чтобы помочь раненному минишу, но Ваати не зря был учеником Эзло. Он перечислил Линку названия лекарственных трав и грибов, из которых можно было сварить целебное снадобье. К облегчению Линка, все компоненты можно было быстро собрать в лесу.

Теперь Линк по нескольку раз в день спаивал больному минишу горький пахучий отвар. Когда оставшееся зелье немного остывало, Ваати осторожно стягивал с себя верхнюю одежду и покорно позволял Линку обтереть его платком, смоченным в отваре.

Уже через три дня Ваати стало лучше. Почти все царапины зажили, из лёгких уже не доносился хрип, и лишь пустая глазница всё ещё причиняла боль. Линк часто замечал, как Ваати порой вздрагивал, словно от резкой боли, и поднимал руку к голове, осторожно ощупывая шёлковую повязку. Казалось, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что это случилось с ним…

Тихий всхлип заставил Линка вынырнуть из своих воспоминаний. Тревожно оглянувшись, хайлинец увидел, как проснувшийся миниш приподнялся и начал тереть пустую глазницу, скрытую повязкой.

- Тебе не стоит это делать, - наконец произнёс Линк. – Может стать ещё хуже.

Ваати убрал руку от повязки и посмотрел на Линка единственным уцелевшим глазом.

- Болит, - как-то по-детски ответил он.

Линк вздохнул.

- Я знаю. Такие раны не из тех, что заживают быстро… Хочешь ещё отвара? Он вроде помогает…

Ваати кивнул, и Линк встал, чтобы заварить очередную порцию целебного напитка. Через несколько минут всё было готово, и хайлинец отлил немного отвара в маленькую ракушку, чтобы минишу было удобней пить. Ваати беспрекословно выпил его, чувствуя, как тот и правда помогает облегчить его боль.

Подождав, пока отвар остынет, Линк смочил в нём свой платок и вопросительно поглядел на Ваати. Тот уже успел снять с себя одежду и теперь терпеливо ждал. Осторожно опустив Ваати к себе на ладонь, Линк бережно начал обтирать его платком, чувствуя, как миниш постепенно расслабляется под действием лекарства.

- Ваати, - наконец рискнул спросить Линк. – Что случилось? Почему они гнались за тобой?

Он мгновенно почувствовал, как миниш вздрогнул и напрягся на его ладони. Линк понимал, что вопрос наверняка был неприятным, но он обязан был знать.

- Эзло умер, - медленно произнёс Ваати. – Три дня назад.

Линк замер. Он совсем не ожидал такого ответа. Эзло… Знаменитый мудрец минишей, забавная говорящая птицешапка, болтливый компаньон Линка, помогавший ему в прошлом путешествии, - умер? Как ни печальна была для него эта новость, Линк всё же не понимал, как это связано с нападением минишей на Ваати.

- Но при чём тут…

- Эзло был единственным, кто понимал меня… и заступался за меня, - Ваати закрыл единственный глаз и опустил голову. – После тех событий никто уже не верил мне… Эзло надеялся, что всё уладится, и ждал, пока остальные позабудут про это… станут относится ко мне терпимей… Но всё осталось по-прежнему, - он ненадолго умолк, погрузившись в воспоминания, потом со вздохом продолжил. – Мы, миниши, должны помогать людям и дарить им радость… так должно быть. А я?.. Никто бы никогда не простил меня после того, что я сделал. Последние два года меня едва терпели… и только ради Эзло. Когда я обнаружил его мёртвым… я понял, что больше мне нельзя там оставаться… Я даже боялся, что меня обвинят в его смерти… Хотя это было бы глупо. Он был очень стар, его смерть была абсолютно естественной. Но разве я смог бы объяснить это большинству… Я рассказал старейшине деревни о случившемся, а потом ушёл… Может, они всё-таки решили, что это я убил его… а может… порадовались, что теперь некому защитить меня… Я даже не успел как следует проститься с ним, - он грустно улыбнулся.

- О… - до Линка наконец всё дошло. – Мне жаль… Правда…

На несколько минут над поляной воцарилось молчание.

- Значит, ты убежал… - опять заговорил Линк. - Что теперь ты собираешься делать?

Ваати лишь равнодушно пожал плечами.

- Я не знаю… Мне некуда идти. Кто в Хайруле не слышал про непобедимого злого мага Ваати? – он снова горько усмехнулся. – Обо мне знают все и всюду… Люди… Миниши… Когда меня догнали те ребята из деревни, я был уверен, что это конец… Но появился ты, - миниш пристально взглянул на хайлинца. – Я очень благодарен тебе, но… теперь я не знаю, что делать дальше…

- Э… Ну… Ты можешь поселиться в каком-нибудь другом месте, где мало кто слышал о тебе… Или ты можешь жить отшельником, если захочешь, - неуверенно предложил Линк. – Я часто встречал минишей-отшельников в своём путешествии…

Ваати лишь снова вздохнул. Он подошёл к краю ладони Линка, давая ему понять, что хочет слезть. Линк бережно опустил миниша на щит, и тот сразу же забился под шапку, скрываясь от взгляда Линка. Наверное, ему нужно было побыть одному…

Тоже вздохнув, Линк подкинул в костёр ещё пару сучьев и улёгся, размышляя об услышанном. Значит, Эзло больше нет… и Ваати оказался в мире совершенно один, ненужный никому… даже хуже – ненавидимый и гонимый всеми. Хотя нет… Внезапно Линк поймал себя на мысли, что он совсем не ненавидит Ваати. Поразмыслив ещё немного, он осознал, что и Зельда, скорее всего, тоже. В конце концов, оба они простили его перед тем, как он ушёл вместе с Эзло. А может, были и другие люди и миниши, которые смогли бы вновь принять Ваати и смотреть на него если не по-дружески, то хотя бы терпимо?..

Линк слегка улыбнулся. Вряд ли мир был настолько плох, каким он виделся сейчас Ваати. По крайней мере, миниш доверял ему, Линку, и без возражений принимал его помощь – а значит, не утратил до конца надежду…

Линк зевнул и вдруг осознал, как ужасно ему хочется спать. Поудобнее устроившись на куче сухих листьев, он задремал под тихие звуки ночного леса.

.

Костёр уже давно потух, а небо начало понемногу светлеть, когда шапка, небрежно лежавшая на щите, внезапно пошевелилась. Спустя миг из-под неё показалась крохотная заострённая мордочка, а чуть позже и весь её обладатель выбрался наружу. Слегка поёживаясь от предутренней прохлады, Ваати оглянулся на потухший костёр, затем на лежавшего рядом Линка. Тот крепко спал.

Миниш вздрогнул, услыхав урчание у себя в животе, и жалобно огляделся, не зная, что предпринять. Собственно, именно жуткий голод и разбудил его ни свет ни заря. Все три дня, проведённые с Линком, Ваати не ел и не пил ничего, кроме отвара – во-первых, был слишком слаб и изранен, а во-вторых, его сильно мутило. Сейчас же, когда ему стало гораздо лучше и боль отступила на второй план, пустой желудок решил напомнить о себе.

Ваати тихо соскользнул со щита на землю и приблизился к Линку. Стоило ли будить его из-за такой ерунды? Склонив голову, миниш осмотрел спящего хайлинца. Нет… Линк и так не высыпался последние три ночи, готовя ему отвар и обрабатывая его раны. Надо было хоть как-то проявить благодарность… и хотя бы дать ему отдохнуть.

Подумав, Ваати направился было к ближайшим кустам, чтоб поискать там что-нибудь из «даров леса» - может, какие-нибудь ягоды или орехи… Но когда откуда-то сверху зловеще ухнула сова – сердце миниша ушло в пятки, и он метнулся обратно к Линку. Учащённо дыша от страха, Ваати вновь посмотрел на Линка. Может, всё-таки стоило разбудить его… Он поморщился, вновь услышав знакомое урчание, и невольно прижал руки к животу.

Внезапно он увидел лежавший рядом с Линком его дорожный мешок… Ну конечно! У Линка наверняка была в запасе какая-нибудь еда! Насколько помнил Ваати, на привалах Линк питался отнюдь не только ягодами и орехами. Приблизившись к мешку, Ваати потянул носом воздух – и тихонько застонал, ощутив слабый аромат чего-то съестного. В последний раз нерешительно оглянувшись на спящего Линка, Ваати осторожно вскарабкался по мешку вверх и забрался внутрь.

Внутри запах был гораздо сильнее. Ваати обнаружил там слегка зачерствевшую, но всё ещё съедобную корку хлеба, кусок сыра и пару яблок. Ещё пару мгновений Ваати размышлял, насколько этичен будет ночной налёт на имущество своего спасителя – но голод быстро помог ему определить приоритеты. В конце концов, он всё равно не съест слишком много, решил миниш. Откинув сомнения, он набросился на еду.

Спустя полчаса, облизываясь и довольно вздыхая, сытый Ваати медленно выбрался из мешка. Кинув благодарный, хоть и несколько виноватый взгляд на Линка, миниш вскарабкался обратно на щит, залез под мягкую зелёную шапку и замер, размышляя…

Он всё ещё не решил, куда ему теперь идти и что делать… Но по крайней мере, теперь у него появилась надежда. По некой непонятной причине Ваати доверял храброму хайлинцу… Что было довольно иронично. Всего пару лет назад Линк был ему злейшим врагом… хотя в конце он и спас его от погружения во тьму. Ваати невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив свою трансформацию.

Линк… По крайней мере, он смог бы побыть с ним, пока окончательно не поправится. Приняв такое решение, Ваати наконец расслабился, поуютнее устроился под шапкой - и вскоре уснул.


	3. Chapter 3

- …

- ……

- Мм-м... – Ваати сонно приоткрыл глаз, разбуженный громкой вознёй и озабоченным бормотанием Линка. Он высунул из-под шапки острый нос и с недоумением поглядел на взволнованного хайлинца. – Что-то случилось?

- О… С добрым утром, Ваати! – улыбнулся Линк, заметив сияющий под шапкой ярко-красный глаз. – Всё нормально… Просто, кажется, ночью до моих припасов добрался какой-то грызун…

- Грызун? – удивился Ваати.

- Да. Наверное, мышь… Понадкусывала все продукты.

- О… - внезапно миниш сложил два и два и слегка покраснел. – О-оо… Прости.

- За что?.. – не понял Линк, но затем тоже сообразил. – Э… Это был ты? Почему ты не разбудил меня? Я бы поделился, - усмехнулся он.

- Прости, - сконфуженно произнёс Ваати. – Я был очень голоден и не мог удержаться, а ты спал так крепко, что я не решился тебя будить…

- Ничего, - вновь усмехнулся Линк. - Как ты сегодня?.. Сделать тебе лекарство? Или завтрак? Точнее, уже ланч?

Ваати покачал головой. Впервые за эти дни он чувствовал себя если не прекрасно, то как минимум сносно. А благодаря ночному покушению на провизию Линка миниш совершенно не чувствовал себя голодным.

- Хорошо, тогда скоро надо уходить, - заявил Линк. Он поднял и надел свою шапку, и миниш непроизвольно поёжился, лишившись тёплого укрытия. – Тут рядом есть ручей, если тебе надо…

Ваати кивнул и направился в указанном направлении. И правда, неподалёку за кустами оказался маленький ручеёк (хотя для миниша он выглядел скорее как крошечная речка).

Склонившись над водой, Ваати напился, а затем внезапно застыл. Ручей был не очень быстрым, вода – чистой, и миниш прекрасно видел в нём своё отражение. Из воды на него смотрело довольно невзрачное тощее создание в запылённых порванных одеждах, с растрёпанными волосами и бандитской повязкой на глазу. Кое-где на мордочке виднелись шрамы. Ваати нахмурившись изучил своё отражение, затем как мог привёл себя в порядок. Выкупаться он не рискнул – вода была довольно холодной, и он не хотел добавить к своим бедам ещё и простуду.

Когда он уже собрался покинуть берег ручья и пойти обратно к Линку, в высокой траве послышался странный шорох. Ваати мгновенно замер, расширившимся глазом уставившись на подозрительное место. Что это было? Случайный ветер? Мелкий зверёк или птичка? А может, какой-нибудь другой миниш? Что бы это ни было, это наверняка сулило ему беду… Ваати развернулся и поспешил обратно.

Линк уже собрал рюкзак и засыпал костёр, когда заметил рядом миниша.

- Я уж подумал, что ты решил меня покинуть, - ухмыльнулся он. – Значит, всё-таки решил идти со мной?

Ваати быстро кивнул. Ему всё ещё было слегка не по себе от произошедшего, и потому он с готовностью и облегчением взобрался на подставленную ладонь Линка, а затем спрятался в его нагрудном кармане.

.

День выдался на удивление приятным. Несмотря на яркое солнце, жары не было. Лёгкий ветерок шелестел травой хайрульского поля, гнал по небу пушистые белые облачка и обдувал двух путников.

Ваати, которому скоро наскучило сидение в кармане, перебрался на плечо Линка и теперь наслаждался, подставив мордочку приятному ветерку. Сперва Линк опасался, что ещё не вполне окрепший Ваати может свалиться, но его тревоги были напрасны. Миниш крепко впился в тунику Линка своими крошечными коготками и теперь не боялся упасть. Покосившись на Ваати, сидевшего у него на плече, Линк не смог удержаться от улыбки. Миниш напомнил ему милого ручного мышонка, доверявшего своему огромному хозяину…

- Линк?.. - внезапно произнёс Ваати.

Хайлинец удивлённо приподнял бровь. За все эти дни Ваати ни разу не обращался к нему. Он лишь отвечал, когда Линк спрашивал его о чём-то, но никогда не начинал разговор сам.

- Да?

- Сколько тебе лет?

Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что Линк даже на миг остановился.

- Э… Четырнадцать. А почему ты спросил?

- Хм… - казалось, Ваати глубоко задумался. – Не понимаю… Ты уже достаточно взрослый…

- …? – Линк не понимал, к чему клонит Ваати.

- Ты достаточно взрослый… чтобы больше не видеть нас, минишей, - пояснил Ваати.

Линк поморгал, переваривая информацию.

- Я… я не знаю… Я сам удивился, честно говоря. Когда я пришёл в лес, я не знал, буду ли способен увидеть минишей или нет... Но затем я увидел тебя и… других тоже.

Ваати недоумённо склонил голову.

- Странно… Обычно в таком возрасте люди уже не способны… - он вздохнул. – А впрочем, я рад, что ты ещё не утратил эту способность. Иначе ты бы не увидел меня тогда…

- Но всё равно бы услышал, - хмыкнул Линк. – Собственно, поэтому я и нашёл вас. Вы поднимали слишком много шума.

- О… - похоже, Ваати не подумал об этом. – А почему вообще ты оказался в лесу?

- Ностальгия, - улыбнулся Линк. – Я хотел попробовать найти деревню минишей… вновь увидеть те места.

Ваати пытливо поглядел на него.

- Вот как… Линк... Ещё кое-что.

- Ну?

- Я… я хотел узнать… Ты видел когда-нибудь минишей в своём доме?

- В моём доме? – удивился Линк. – Ни разу не замечал… Хотя мой дедушка считает, что иногда миниши помогают ему быстрее закончить работу, но лично я никогда их не видел… А с тех пор, как я убедился, что миниши – не вымысел, я смотрел в оба!

- Хм-м… - Ваати опять глубоко задумался. – Линк… А если окажется, что в твоём доме их и правда нет… Может… можно мне… - он нервно сглотнул. – Можно мне… поселиться у тебя? Мне... мне правда некуда идти… - пристыжённо закончил он.

Линк удивлённо воззрился на миниша.

- У меня? Ну конечно! Думаю, много места ты не займёшь, - усмехнулся он. – Думаю, дедушка тоже не будет возражать… Хотя он и так не сможет тебя увидеть. Если ты и правда этого хочешь – не стесняйся! Я бы даже помог тебе устроиться.

Ваати благодарно улыбнулся Линку.

- Спасибо… - внезапно он нахмурился и сосредоточенно понюхал воздух; на его мордочке появилось обеспокоенное выражение. – Кстати, скоро будет гроза.

- Гроза?.. – Линк недоумённо поглядел на ясное небо. – Ты уверен?

Миниш кивнул.

- Я чувствую это. Воздух стал влажный… Ветер - прохладный… Насекомые прячутся, если ты не заметил. Ах да… У людей не такие острые чувства, как у нас… Не в обиду будь сказано, - поспешно добавил он.

- Всё нормально, - улыбнулся Линк. – И спасибо, что предупредил. Значит, нам нужно найти укрытие… - он обвёл взглядом огромное поле. – О, знаю! Неподалёку же есть ранчо! Ранчо Лон Лон. Если повезёт, нам даже достанется вкусный обед… Если, конечно, ты не против, - сказал он, заметив взволнованный взгляд миниша.

- Н-нет… А на ранчо есть дети? – с опаской спросил Ваати. – Или другие миниши?

- Только Малон, дочка хозяина… Но ты не волнуйся, она очень добрая. Даже если и заметит тебя, всё будет нормально, - успокоил его Линк. – А если ты боишься – спрячься у меня в кармане или рюкзаке.

- Хм… Хорошо, - кивнул Ваати. – Тогда поторопись – гроза скоро начнётся.

.

К облегчению обоих, вскоре на горизонте показалось ранчо. Порядком уставший Линк прибавил шагу, и даже Ваати оживлённей смотрел вокруг, несмотря на некоторый страх. Его нос уже учуял манящие запахи, ещё не дошедшие до Линка, – созревших овощей, домашней выпечки и свежего парного молока. Миниш облизнулся и плотнее вцепился когтями в рубашку Линка.

Как ни спешил Линк, под дождь они всё-таки попали. Когда они уже приближались к воротам, на землю упали первые капли дождя. Линк недовольно заворчал, а Ваати поёжился и нырнул в рюкзак, скрываясь от огромных (для него) капель.

К счастью, хозяева оказались дома. Талон и Малон радушно приняли гостя. Они как раз собирались обедать и уже накрывали на стол.

Линк был бы рад посидеть и поговорить с ними, но он помнил про терпеливо ждавшего в рюкзаке Ваати. Поэтому, быстро поужинав, убрав за собой посуду и тайком сунув остатки трапезы в рюкзак, Линк извинился и сказал, что слишком устал за день и хочет отдохнуть. Талон понимающе кивнул, и Малон проводила гостя на сеновал.

На первый взгляд хлев был не самым лучшим (и чистым) местом для отдыха и сна, но Линку доводилось ночевать и в худших условиях. По крайней мере, внутри было тепло и сухо... Коровы смирно стояли в стойлах и жевали жвачку, не обращая особого внимания ни на Линка, ни на разбушевавшуюся снаружи грозу.

После беглого осмотра Линк решил устроиться в дальнем укромном углу. Растянувшись на мягком сене, он сонно прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шелесту дождя и раскатам грома. Грозы он не боялся – в отличие от Ваати. Миниш, которому Линк опять предложил свой щит в качестве кровати и шапку в качестве одеяла, полностью забился под зелёную ткань и мелко дрожал. Хотя возможно, ему было просто холодно…

- Спокойной ночи, Ваати, - решил приободрить его Линк. Не дождавшись ответа, он вздохнул и отвернулся к стене. Вскоре он уже крепко спал и не видел, как из-под края шапки лихорадочно поблёскивает маленький красный глаз.

.

Линк проснулся от неожиданно яркой вспышки и последовавшего за ней оглушительного удара. Спросонья он не сразу сообразил, что происходит и где он находится – но затем всё вспомнил. Гроза… Ранчо Лон Лон… Ваати… Линк зевнул и оглянулся. Ваати всё ещё был под шапкой, по-прежнему дрожа и тихо всхлипывая.

Всхлипывая?.. Линк мгновенно нахмурился, усаживаясь на своей импровизированной постели. Что-то было не так.

- Ваати?.. – тихо позвал он.

Миниш не ответил. Подумав, хайлинец рискнул приподнять шапку – и тут же нахмурился ещё сильнее. Ваати лежал, свернувшись в маленький клубок и закрыв голову руками.

- Ваати? Всё в порядке? Ваати?..

Поколебавшись, Линк протянул руку и бережно взял Ваати. Опустив миниша на ладонь, хайлинец тихо охнул: крошечное существо дрожало в сильнейшем ознобе!

- Ваати? Ваати, ты слышишь меня? Ответь хоть что-нибудь! – он осторожно потрогал его пальцем. Наконец Ваати медленно развернулся и повернул мордочку к Линку. Его левый глаз лихорадочно блестел от боли, а из правого, просачиваясь сквозь повязку, тёмным ручейком стекала кровь.

- О мои Богини!.. – сон Линка как рукой сняло. – Ваати…

Хайлинец отчаянно заозирался, не зная, что делать. И он, и сам Ваати были уверены, что все раны миниша затянулись и больше не представляют угрозы… Обнаружив висящий на стене масляный фонарь, Линк снял и зажёг его. При его неярком свете он, как мог, осмотрел дрожавшего миниша.

Похоже, единственной, но серьёзной проблемой была лишь его глазница. То ли на неё не подействовал отвар, то ли туда попала инфекция – как бы то ни было, кровотечение открылось вновь, и Линк понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Если бы Ваати был хоть немного крупнее – он мог бы попытаться почистить и обработать его рану... однако Ваати был размером с мышонка. Также у Линка больше не было с собой отвара. Решив, что опасность миновала, хайлинец не счёл нужным приготовить ещё или хотя бы захватить с собой нужные ингредиенты – в чём теперь горько раскаивался.

- Ваати… - Линк накрыл его сверху другой ладонью, желая согреть и унять его дрожь. – Ваати, держись… Я что-нибудь придумаю…


	4. Chapter 4

Наработавшись за долгий день, Малон крепко спала в своей постели. Шорох дождевых капель и раскаты грома не тревожили её – они были привычными природными звуками. Но когда сквозь обычный шум грозы пробился тихий стук в дверь, девочка проснулась. Сперва ей показалось, что слух обманывает её, но затем стук – уже чуть погромче – повторился вновь. Взяв с прикроватной тумбы свечку, Малон зажгла её и направилась к двери.

- Л-линк?.. – изумилась она, в первое мгновение забыв, что он остановился у них ночевать. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Линк пристально и, как показалось Малон, отчаянно взглянул на неё.

- Малон… Слушай… Сколько тебе лет?

Девочка удивлённо воззрилась на него.

- Что?..

- В смысле… Ты уже достаточно взрослая или ещё нет?

- Линк, о чём ты?..

- Извини, я просто… Мне… мне очень нужна помощь того, кто… кто ещё не повзрослел, - наконец решился сказать он. – Малон, ты умеешь хранить секреты?..

Малон медленно кивнула, абсолютно не понимая, к чему клонит Линк.

- Тебе доводилось когда-нибудь лечить животных? Обрабатывать их раны?

В глазах девочки внезапно промелькнул страх.

- Что-то случилось с коровами? – разволновалась она. Ну конечно, раз Линк ночевал в хлеву, вполне возможно, что он пришёл сообщить о какой-нибудь неприятности, случившейся с животным.

Линк покачал головой.

- Нет. Слушай, пойдём со мной – я покажу. Я не хочу разбудить твоего отца…

- Мой отец всегда спит как убитый, - хмыкнула Малон. – Линк, ты уверен, что это так срочно и не может подождать до утра?.. – она слегка зевнула, желая вновь вернуться в кровать.

Линк вновь покачал головой.

- Боюсь, нет. И пожалуйста, захвати с собой лекарства… Придётся обрабатывать рану.

.

Спустя пять минут, собрав всё необходимое, Малон последовала за Линком в хлев. К удивлению девочки, Линк повёл её в самый дальний и укромный угол, где на небольшой куче сена находился его щит. На щите лежала скомканная зелёная шапка. Внезапно Малон увидела, как под шапкой кто-то шевелится – и тихо охнула, чуть не выронив поднос с лекарствами.

- Л-линк… Я надеюсь, это не какое-нибудь опасное животное? – решилась спросить она. – Оно ручное? Оно не укусит? Знаешь, даже домашние, очень ласковые животные могут укусить, когда им больно…

- Нет, он безобидный, - заверил Линк. – И он не совсем… животное, - сделав глубокий вдох, он осторожно поднял шапку, и Малон вновь охнула, увидев то, чего никогда не ожидала увидеть. Она опустила поднос на пол и осторожно присела рядом, зачарованно глядя на удивительное существо.

- Л-линк… Это… это же… пикори? Настоящий, живой пикори? Из легенд? – она в неверии уставилась на маленькое дрожавшее создание. – Какой он крошечный… - она пристальней вгляделась в его мордочку и помрачнела. – Бедняжка… У него что-то с глазом, да? Значит, вот какая помощь тебе была нужна!

Линк с облегчением кивнул, радуясь, что Малон тоже пока может видеть минишей, а значит, может помочь.

- Но… Линк, послушай, - нахмурилась девочка. – Он абсолютно крошечный… Я никогда не лечила никого меньше кукко! Однажды мне пришлось наложить шину на лапку цыплёнка кукко… Но даже цыплёнок раза в три крупнее пикори! Я никогда не лечила кого-то размером с мышь… Может, тебе стоит позвать настоящего доктора? Или ветеринара…

- Малон, послушай меня! – взволнованно перебил Линк. – Мне больше некого просить о такой помощи! Неужели ты не понимаешь? Никакой доктор не сможет помочь – ведь ни один взрослый человек не может видеть минишей! А много ли детей умеют обращаться с животными? Малон, ты с рождения ухаживаешь за коровами, за кукко, за лошадьми – у тебя достаточно опыта! Пожалуйста… Ты моя единственная надежда… Просто попробуй! Я доверяю тебе… и у меня нет выбора, - в отчаянии произнёс он.

- Конечно, я могу попробовать, - неуверенно сказала Малон. – Но я не могу ничего обещать тебе. Он и правда очень маленький… да и рана выглядит серьёзно… Ладно, - решилась она. – Линк, во-первых, раздень его. Лучше полностью. Во-вторых, искупай... Просто опусти в воду и промокни марлей… Только осторожно, не намочи ему голову. Будет плохо, если грязь попадёт в рану… Мне нужно принести ещё кое-что – я же не знала, что придётся иметь дело с таким крошкой… - она убежала, оставив ошеломлённого Линка один на один с минишем.

Хайлинец вздохнул, посмотрев на Ваати. В течение всего разговора миниш молчал, никак не реагируя на происходящее. Похоже, он был в лёгком беспамятстве. По его телу проходила сильная дрожь, и Линк слышал, как Ваати тихо стонет от боли.

- Держись, Ваати… Помощь уже идёт, - попытался обнадёжить хайлинец. Собравшись с духом, Линк осторожно стянул с Ваати его верхнюю одежду, а затем, припомнив наказ Малон, и всю остальную тоже. Слегка покраснев, Линк горячо понадеялся, что Ваати не очнётся во время своего лечения. Неизвестно, как бы он смог среагировать, увидев, что лежит голым перед Линком... и девочкой впридачу.

Опустив Ваати в чашку с тёплой водой, Линк бережно промокнул его марлей, стирая присохшую грязь и кровь. Когда он закончил, вернулась Малон.

- Уф… еле нашла увеличительное стекло, - заявила она, положив на поднос ещё какие-то предметы. Покосившись на поднос, Линк увидел, что Малон принесла с собой ушные палочки, пинцет и лупу. – Ты как, справился? Хорошо… - она расстелила на стоявшем поблизости ящике чистое мягкое полотенце. – Сними его повязку и клади его сюда!

Линк повиновался. Поставив на другой ящик фонарь, Малон вооружилась лупой и принялась внимательно изучать пустую глазницу миниша. Тот факт, что Ваати лежал перед ней совершенно голым, не беспокоил Малон – похоже, она смотрела на него просто как на раненного зверька, а не как на маленького человечка.

- Линк, что с ним произошло? – ошеломлённо прошептала девочка. - Такое ощущение, что его глаз вырывали по кусочкам! У него там явно сильное воспаление… и я вижу омертвевшие кусочки глаза…

От услышанного Линк с трудом подавил тошноту.

- На него напали… мелкие хищники. Выцарапали глаз, - наконец выдавил он.

- Похоже на то, - кивнула Малон. – Линк, мне придётся вколоть ему обезболивающее. Без этого у него может быть болевой шок – рана очень серьёзная…

Линк лишь кивнул, не в силах ответить. Краем глаза он уже успел заметить лежавший на подносе шприц с набором иголок. Даже самая маленькая и тонкая из них была длиной с миниша.

Как ни худо было Линку от такого зрелища, всё же он не смог оторвать взгляд. Когда Малон набрала в шприц минимальную дозу обезболивающего и ввела иглу (лишь самый кончик) под тонкую бледную кожу, миниш сильно вздрогнул и попытался дёрнуться в сторону, издав жалобный писк. Линк невольно поморщился.

- Худшее впереди, - вздохнула Малон, заметив реакцию Линка. – Будь готов – мне понадобится твоя помощь. На вот – держи лупу, чтобы мне всё было видно. Мне надо почистить глазницу.

Стиснув зубы, Линк крепко сжал лупу в руке. Сквозь толстое выпуклое стекло он видел, как Малон вводит в пустую чёрную глазницу тонкую ушную палочку, пропитанную дезинфицирующим раствором. Ваати вновь сильно вздрогнул, но на этот раз остался лежать на месте и не издал ни звука. Возможно, обезболивающее уже начало действовать, и он больше не испытывал сильной боли…

Попеременно орудуя палочкой и пинцетом, Малон осторожно вычистила глазницу, удалив омертвевшую ткань и гной, а затем тщательно смазала её дезинфицирующим раствором.

- Линк, - произнесла она. – Я закончила, но… ему лучше бы никогда не открывать больше этот глаз. Пусть носит плотную повязку или вставит туда хороший имплантант. Если инфекция вновь попадёт туда – всё может начаться заново. Предупреди его об этом, когда он очнётся, хорошо?

Паренёк кивнул, по-прежнему не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Лишь когда Малон бережно наложила поверх глаза новую чистую повязку, он вышел из оцепенения.

- Малон, спасибо!..

Девочка устало улыбнулась, убирая инструменты.

- Всегда пожалуйста. Я рада, что смогла помочь тебе, - она осторожно завернула Ваати в чистый носовой платок и протянула Линку. – Кстати, если ты взволнован настолько, что уже не можешь спать – будет хорошо, если ты согреешь его своим теплом. Его сильно знобит, как ты видишь… Просто держи его в руках, этого ему будет достаточно. Если завтра ему станет получше, можно будет напоить его нашим целебным молоком – это поможет ему набраться сил.

Линк одарил Малон благодарным взглядом, затем посмотрел на завёрнутого в платок Ваати. Судя по закрытому левому глазу и ровному дыханию, миниш спокойно спал, не испытывая никаких особых неудобств. Взобравшись на своё спальное место, Линк прислонился спиной к деревянной стене хлева, держа перед собой в ладонях драгоценный свёрток, и приготовился сидеть так всю ночь до утра. Он не заметил, когда ушла Малон, не заметил, когда кончилась гроза… Он не отрываясь глядел на крошечное существо, тихо спавшее в его тёплых руках, и надеялся, что теперь с ним действительно всё будет в порядке.


	5. Chapter 5

Наконец наступило утро. Снаружи послышалось пока ещё робкое чириканье ранних пташек, и Линк сонно вздохнул, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение. Он посмотрел на миниша, всё ещё спавшего в его ладонях. Ему явно было получше – его дыхание было тихим и ровным, и он уже не дрожал, согревшись в руках хайлинца. Линк улыбнулся, глядя на миниатюрное создание.

Скрипнула дверь, и Линк поднял голову. Услыхав тихие шаги, а затем стук ведра и негромкое мычание, он догадался, что Малон начала доить коров.

Через полчаса девочка закончила работу. Выпустив коров на лужок, она вернулась обратно и подошла к Линку.

- С добрым утром, - улыбнулась она, присев рядом. – Как он?..

- Я думаю, в порядке… - ответил Линк. – Он всё ещё спит, но выглядит получше…

- Хм… - девочка внимательно поглядела на мордочку миниша. – Ты прав. По крайней мере, кровотечение прекратилось… Когда он проснётся – было бы хорошо дать ему молока… Он наверняка проснётся голодным.

Линк кивнул.

- Обязательно. И спасибо тебе ещё раз…

За разговором Линк и Малон не сразу заметили, что миниш слегка вздрогнул. Его острый носик забавно дёрнулся, и левый глаз широко распахнулся. Миниш приподнял голову и принюхался, учуяв аромат свежайшего молока.

- Л-линк… - слабо выдохнул он, ещё не вполне проснувшись. – Линк?..

- О! – хайлинец только сейчас заметил уставившийся на него ярко-красный глаз. – Ваати, ты проснулся! – обрадованно воскликнул он. Он легонько погладил миниша по макушке. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-нибудь беспокоит?..

- Мм… Слабость. И есть очень хочется, - признался миниш. – Линк, что произошло? Я… я ничего не помню со вчерашнего дня… И… - внезапно на его мордочке появилось озадаченное выражение, и он заглянул под платок, которым был укрыт. - …где моя одежда?

Линк мгновенно покраснел.

- Я… эм… не пойми превратно, но ты вчера был очень болен, и… мне пришлось тебя раздеть, чтобы искупать…

К облегчению Линка, Ваати лишь понимающе кивнул. Похоже, миниши смотрели на такие вещи гораздо спокойнее людей.

- Вот твоя одежда, - сказала Малон, протянув ему ладонь с лежавшей на ней синеватой робой. – Я рискнула постирать и подшить её… кажется, ничего не испортилось.

Ваати застыл, только сейчас заметив сидевшую поблизости Малон. Не зная, что сказать, он оглянулся на Линка, и тот увидел, что единственный уцелевший глаз миниша расширен от ужаса.

- Нет, Ваати, что ты! Не надо бояться! – ласково произнёс Линк. – Ты не узнаёшь Малон? Мы вчера остановились у неё переночевать. Она помогла тебе, когда у тебя заболел глаз… Ты не помнишь?..

Ваати медленно покачал головой, но уверенный голос Линка подействовал на него успокаивающе. Он снова посмотрел на Малон. Нежная улыбка девочки и исходивший от неё аромат сена, коров и молока внушили ему доверие, и он осторожно взобрался на её ладонь. Не особенно смущаясь, он быстро оделся.

- Значит, тебя зовут Ваати?.. Знаешь, мне кажется, я уже слышала это имя… - задумчиво произнесла она.

Теперь застыл не только Ваати, но и Линк. Почти никто из людей не знал, что именно случилось тогда со злым магом. Большинство верило, что он был убит, некоторые считали, что он был заточён в какую-то темницу… Лишь сам Линк, Зельда и их родные знали, что прощённый Ваати вновь превратился в пикори и вернулся в свой мир вместе с Эзло.

- М-малон… - начал Линк. – Послушай… - но Ваати опередил его. Сделав глубокий вдох, он тихо произнёс:

- Я – тот самый Ваати, о котором ты слышала. И не только ты, - он слегка поёжился. – Линк не… не убил меня тогда. Я просто вновь стал минишем… Так я выгляжу на самом деле, - тихо закончил он, сжимаясь в испуганный комок.

- Малон, послушай меня, пожалуйста! – вновь начал Линк. – Всё в порядке! Ваати давно уже осознал свои ошибки! И я, и принцесса Зельда простили его тогда и отпустили в его мир… Но его собственные сородичи больше не принимают его. У него не было иного выбора, кроме как уйти… Все эти раны нанесли ему другие миниши. И глаз выбили они же... Я предложил ему поселиться в моём доме, где никто не увидит его, и где он сам никому не помешает… Пожалуйста, Малон, не говори никому!..

К изумлению Линка, Малон лишь тепло улыбнулась.

- Линк, ты сказал вчера, что он безобиден. Этого мне достаточно, я верю тебе. Не волнуйся, я вовсе не болтунья, - хмыкнула она и, к удивлению Ваати, осторожно погладила миниша по спинке. – Вижу, тебе уже получше, маленький пикори… Ты, наверное, голоден? Хочешь молочка? А ты, Линк?

Оба тут же кивнули.

- Отлично! Давайте позавтракаем у нас в доме, хорошо? Мой отец будет спать как минимум до полудня, так что не волнуйтесь, нас никто не потревожит.

.

Похоже, в фермерской семье слово «завтрак» означало ещё и «обед», и даже лёгкий «полдник». Малон выложила на стол миски с салатом, кашей, яичницей, супом, печеньем, нарезанным свежим хлебом и кувшин парного молока. Для Ваати она положила всего понемногу в маленькое блюдце, а молоко налила в блестящий новенький напёрсток. Через полчаса, когда все наелись и Линк помог Малон вымыть посуду, девочка предложила выйти во двор и погреться на солнышке.

После ночной грозы день был удивительно тёплый и солнечный. Прислонившись к огромному мягкому стогу сена, Линк довольно прищурился, наблюдая за белыми облачками. Ваати, уже вполне доверявший Малон, устроился в её руках и сыто вздыхал. Девочка ласково поглаживала спинку миниша, словно тот был милым ручным зверьком, но, судя по счастливой мордочке, Ваати совершенно не возражал против такого обращения.

- Линк, - внезапно спросила Малон. – Если мы с тобой всё ещё можем видеть пикори, то значит, мы до сих пор считаемся детьми?.. Сколько тебе лет?

- Четырнадцать… - кисло отозвался Линк. Почему-то мысль о том, что в четырнадцать лет он был способен видеть минишей, одновременно и расстраивала, и радовала его.

- Ого, - удивилась Малон. – Ты на два года старше меня, но до сих пор не повзрослел… Слушай, а может… дело не в тебе, а… - она красноречиво посмотрела на лежавшего в ладонях миниша.

- Ваати? – поднял бровь Линк. – Нет, вряд ли… Он ведь не настоящий маг… ну, то есть… магом его сделала волшебная шапка. Так-то он простой миниш… я думаю… Эй, Ваати, а ты всё ещё можешь колдовать? – поинтересовался паренёк.

Ваати лениво приоткрыл глаз.

- Немного, - отозвался он. – Почти всю магию давала мне шапка… Хотя я тоже кое-что умею, всё-таки меня учил сам Эзло.

- Ваати, а ты можешь стать видимым для взрослого человека? Миниши умеют это делать по желанию? Или для этого требуется особенная магия?

Ваати удивлённо посмотрел на Линка.

- Честно говоря, я не знаю… Ещё никто никогда не интересовался этим. Вряд ли во мне есть что-то необычное… ну, кроме того, что я альбинос. Тогда на поляне ты же видел не только меня, но и других минишей, верно?

- Ах да… Я забыл… - Линк со вздохом откинулся назад. – Значит… Когда я всё-таки повзрослею, я уже не смогу видеть тебя?

- Наверное, - ответил Ваати. – Только почему тебя это так сильно тревожит? Вы, люди, всё равно можете замечать следы нашего присутствия – видите порой наши следы в пыли… или как мы двигаем вещи… Обычно люди не видят нас, потому что большинство минишей очень осторожны и стеснительны… Но я бы не стал прятаться от тебя, - доверительно сообщил он. – Может, я бы смог носить что-нибудь, что ты бы смог видеть…

- О! Я совсем не подумал об этом! – воскликнул Линк. – Здорово!

- А ещё ты по-прежнему сможешь почувствовать, если я взберусь тебе на руку или на плечо, - пояснил Ваати. – То, что взрослые не могут видеть нас, не значит, что они не могут и почувствовать нас! Или услышать…

- Я понял, - кивнул Линк. – Я бы не хотел, чтоб ты исчезал из моей жизни… Мы же теперь друзья.

Ваати мгновенно навострил уши.

- Друзья?.. – растерянно произнёс он.

- Ну да. Разве нет? – удивился Линк. – Ну, во всяком случае, я считаю тебя своим другом…

- О… - Ваати умолк, переваривая услышанное.

- А меня как будто рядом нет… - притворно обиделась Малон. – Ваати, а можно и мне тоже видеть тебя?

Ваати удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

- Если ты этого хочешь…

- Хочу, - улыбнулась Малон. По правде говоря, ей очень понравился миниш. Хотя Ваати подозревал, что девочка видит в нём просто милого говорящего зверька, он не возражал. Вздохнув, он повернулся на спину, позволив девочке погладить его мягкий уязвимый живот. Вообще-то это оказалось довольно приятно… Ваати закрыл глаз и замер в полном блаженстве.

Они сидели так целый час, отдыхая, наслаждаясь тёплым солнцем и нежным ветерком… Вскоре они услышали, как проснулся Талон и, водрузив на телегу бидоны с молоком, отъехал в город.

- Надеюсь, сегодня будет хорошая погода… - наконец произнёс Линк. Поднявшись с земли, он отряхнулся. – Если выйдем сейчас, то как раз успеем дойти до темноты.

- О… Тогда я соберу вам немного еды на дорогу, - решила Малон, тоже поднимаясь. Она протянула Ваати Линку. – И дам немного дезинфицирующего средства. Я надеюсь, что это вам не понадобится, но мало ли что…

Линк кивнул, осторожно опустив Ваати себе на плечо. Этой ночью он здорово переволновался за миниша…

- Ваати, не подскажешь, какая сегодня будет погода? – спросил он.

Миниш поднял кверху мордочку и понюхал воздух.

- Ясная, - сообщил он. – Все дождевые тучи прошли.

- Здорово, - обрадовался Линк. – Значит, ты и правда можешь безошибочно предсказывать погоду?

- Могу, - скромно ответил миниш. – Не стесняйся спрашивать, если тебе захочется это узнать. Мне не трудно.

Вскоре вернулась Малон, неся с собой кое-какую еду и пузырёк с лекарством. Линк горячо поблагодарил её, аккуратно сложив вещи в свой рюкзак.

- Ну, удачно дойти, Линк, - вздохнула Малон. – Береги себя, Ваати. И приходите к нам ещё за молоком!

Попрощавшись с гостеприимной хозяйкой, Линк с Ваати на плече наконец-то направился домой.


	6. Chapter 6

- Ваати!

- …

- Ваати?.. Мы почти пришли!

Миниш зевнул и высунул голову из кармана Линка. Сморённый дневной жарой и сытостью, он умудрился проспать почти полдня.

- Пришли?..

- Ага. Вон мой дом! – радостно сообщил Линк.

Ваати уставился на видневшийся на пригорке одинокий домик. Освещённый последними тёплыми лучами заходящего солнышка, обсаженный изумрудной зеленью, он казался очень уютным.

- Ты живёшь не в городе? – слегка удивился он.

- Не, у нас тут свой дом, кузница, садик… - пояснил Линк. – И место красивое. А что, тебе не нравится?.. – обеспокоенно спросил он.

- Мне?.. Ох нет, конечно, нравится, - спохватился миниш. – Я просто удивился… Большинство людей живут в городах, или хотя бы в деревнях… На самом деле я рад, что ты живёшь один. Я бы не хотел, чтобы рядом было много людей… и других минишей, - очень тихо добавил он.

- Ну, не совсем один… Я живу с дедушкой. Но он тебя всё равно не увидит. А других минишей я у нас не видел, так что всё в порядке.

Ваати вздохнул, перебираясь на плечо Линка.

- Х-хорошо… Надеюсь, ты прав.

Хайлинец почувствовал, как крохотные коготки плотно впились в его плечо, и понял, что миниш напуган.

- Расслабься, всё будет хорошо, - успокаивающе произнёс он. Добравшись наконец до порога, он открыл дверь и зашёл внутрь.

- Дедушка! – позвал он. – Дедушка, ты дома?..

Ответом ему была тишина. Слегка нахмурившись, Линк заглянул в кузницу.

- Похоже, он куда-то отлучился… - заметив на столе записку, он быстро прочёл её. – Хм… Его срочно вызвали в замок с каким-то сложным заказом. До завтра его точно не будет. Что ж, может, оно и к лучшему… Я смогу спокойно показать тебе наш дом, - улыбнулся Линк.

Ваати кивнул, слегка расслабившись. Повернувшись, Линк направился к лестнице, ведущей в спальню на втором этаже.

Оказавшись в спальне, Линк осторожно опустил Ваати на пол, давая ему возможность всё осмотреть самому. Миниш обошёл всю комнату, старательно изучая мебель, пол и стены, затем попросил Линка вновь взять его на руки и показать ему комнату свысока.

- Ну как? – наконец поинтересовался Линк.

Ваати оглянулся, и Линк с облегчением увидел, что тот счастливо улыбается.

- Мне нравится! – пискнул он. – Хороший дом, крепкий и просторный… А зимой у вас тепло?

- У нас внизу кузница пристроена, ты же сам видел, - ухмыльнулся Линк. – Порой у нас тут бывает даже жарко.

- Тогда всё отлично, - успокоился Ваати. – Только… ты не поможешь мне немного? Я же не смогу просто жить у тебя на полу под кроватью…

- Я понимаю, - улыбнулся Линк. – Не волнуйся, я сделаю тебе отдельную, эм… норку. Но… - он зевнул. – Уже слишком поздно, а я так устал за день… Ты сможешь потерпеть до завтра? Обещаю, что обязательно помогу тебе, как только высплюсь.

Ваати тут же кивнул.

- Конечно, Линк.

- Отлично! Кстати, не хочешь чего-нибудь поесть перед сном? Лично я не голоден, но…

- О, нет!.. - притворно застонал миниш. – Не говори о еде. Мне хватило завтрака у Малон.

- Честно говоря, мне тоже! – рассмеялся Линк, шутливо пощекотав брюшко миниша. – А как твой глаз? В порядке? А то Малон дала лекарство… - Линк вытащил из рюкзака пузырёк.

Ваати осторожно ощупал свою повязку.

- Не знаю… Я вообще ничего не чувствую.

- Думаю, это нормально, - решил Линк, вчитываясь в мелкий шрифт на этикетке. – Если бы там всё ещё было воспаление, ты бы ощущал боль… - он поставил пузырёк на полку, опустил Ваати на прикроватную тумбу и вытащил из шкафа мягкое полотенце и пару чистых носовых платков. – Надеюсь, ты сможешь пока поспать на этом?

Ваати согласно кивнул, и Линк быстро устроил минишу маленькую импровизированную постель. Ваати мгновенно нырнул под один из платков и довольно вздохнул, прикрыв глаз. Вскоре он услышал тихий скрип досок, шуршание одеяла – и понял, что Линк тоже лёг.

- Спокойной ночи, Ваати, – услыхал миниш сонный голос Линка.

- Спокойной ночи, Линк… - ответил Ваати, а затем очень тихо добавил. – Спасибо тебе за всё…

.

Вскоре солнце село, и мир погрузился во тьму. Снаружи послышалось стрекотание сверчков и нежное пение какой-то ночной пташки. Уши Ваати чуть дёрнулись, ловя ночные звуки, и миниш приоткрыл левый глаз. Несколько минут он неподвижно лежал, прислушиваясь к стрекотанию сверчков и тихому дыханию спавшего неподалёку Линка, а затем медленно поднялся и уселся на краешек своей «кровати».

В отличие от Линка, бывшего на ногах почти весь день, Ваати всё это время благополучно проспал в кармане хайлинца – неудивительно, что теперь ему совершенно не хотелось спать! Фактически же, ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим и бодрым.

Поняв, что уснуть ему уже не удастся, Ваати вздохнул, соскользнул со сложенного полотенца и подошёл к краю тумбы. Прикинув расстояние, он осторожно спрыгнул на кровать Линка и замер, вглядываясь в лицо хайлинца. Тот крепко и безмятежно спал, не чувствуя ни малейшей угрозы. Ваати вздохнул, ощущая странное тепло в сердце. Почему он так доверял Линку? Почему он чувствовал себя так спокойно в его присутствии?..

Большинство минишей по натуре было весьма робкими созданиями, и Ваати, пожалуй, был из них самым робким. За всю свою жизнь он никогда не показывался людям, даже самым юным, на глаза. Будучи огромными и сильными (по сравнению с минишами) существами, люди внушали большинству минишей если не страх, то хотя бы вполне обоснованное опасение. Ваати же, всю жизнь заострявший своё внимание лишь на худших чертах хайлинской натуры, и вовсе привык бояться людей как огня. Именно его ужас (и отчасти зависть) и привели к тем печальным событиям двухлетней давности…

Ваати невольно всхлипнул и смахнул с левого глаза непрошенную слезинку, а затем внезапно нахмурился и покачал головой. Нет… Как ни ужасны были его ошибки и цена, которую ему пришлось за них заплатить, всё-таки надо было жить дальше. Линк не просто спас ему жизнь (несколько раз подряд!), но и позволил ему жить у себя дома… неужели он даже не отблагодарит за это доброго хайлинца?

Подумав, Ваати осторожно соскользнул с кровати на пол. Что ж, раз уж у него теперь появился новый дом, где он мог начать новую жизнь, стоило приступить к кое-какой работе…

Прежде чем стать учеником Эзло, Ваати долгое время жил в городе (где, собственно, и наблюдал за людьми и их повадками) и знал правила городской жизни. Поскольку выращивать еду в городе было гораздо труднее, чем в лесу (лишь очень немногие миниши умудрялись выращивать ягоды и грибы на укромных городских газонах), почти все городские миниши питались остатками с человеческого стола. Если хозяева были слишком бережливы или чересчур чистоплотны, миниши не гнушались залезть в буфет или покопаться в мусорном ведре. Впрочем, миниши жили в домах лишь очень небольшими группами, и потому никогда не наносили особого урона кладовым. В благодарность же за пищу и кров они платили щедро – помогали хозяевам убираться в доме, чистили по ночам их одежду и обувь, завершали за них мелкие дела… Особо храбрые и опытные миниши даже присматривали за домашними любимцами и маленькими детьми. Всё это было не только признаком любви к людям, но и банальной благодарностью своим покровителям.

Перво-наперво Ваати приблизился к стоявшим у кровати сапогам Линка. Принюхавшись, миниш недовольно скривился – обувь явно требовала чистки! Поразмыслив, Ваати сконцентрировался, собрал немного магической энергии и преобразовал её в крохотный смерч. Повинуясь воле маленького мага, смерч быстро и мощно прошёлся по сапогам Линка, спустя минуту оставив их чистыми и сверкающими. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Ваати направил теперь уже грязный смерч в приоткрытое окошко, а сам пошёл к лестнице, ведущей вниз.

Осторожно спустившись на первый этаж, Ваати вызвал очередной смерч, который быстро собрал с пола всю пыль и крошки. Ещё одним смерчем Ваати почистил пол в кузнице, наковальню и пару пыльных полок.

Убираясь в доме, миниш продолжал внимательно осматриваться, отыскивая случайно пропущенные норки, щели и прочие укромные места. Он всецело доверял Линку, но некоторые вещи надо было проделать лично. Будучи большим хайлинцем, Линк мог попросту не заметить какую-нибудь норку или щель. Ваати хотел убедиться, что в доме, кроме него, и правда нет других минишей, а также присмотреть себе подходящее местечко для собственной норы.

Спустя полчаса тщательной уборки Ваати и впрямь обнаружил в доме пару нор, но после внимательного осмотра понял, что норки давно заброшены и малопригодны для жилья из-за скопившейся в них пыли, паутины и плесени. Из-за скопившейся грязи было почти невозможно определить, кому они раньше принадлежали – минишам или мышам. Кроме того, обе они находились на первом этаже, а Ваати предпочитал селиться высоко… Не говоря уже про то, что ему хотелось быть поближе к Линку.

Осмотрев чистые полы, Ваати вызвал ещё один крохотный смерч, который осторожно подхватил мага и отнёс его вверх по лестнице в спальню, а там аккуратно опустил на тумбочку. Устало зевнув – всё-таки использование магии не прошло ему даром! – Ваати кинул последний взгляд на Линка. Убедившись, что хайлинец по-прежнему крепко спит, Ваати снова зевнул, взобрался на свою постель, предвкушая заслуженный отдых, и… столкнулся нос к носу с другим минишем.

На какое-то мгновение оба миниша замерли, молча уставившись друг на друга. Единственный красный глаз Ваати расширился от удивления и шока; впрочем, угольно-чёрные глаза незнакомого миниша смотрели на него с неменьшим изумлением.

Первым нарушил молчание незнакомец. Кашлянув, он слегка склонил голову в знак мирных намерений.

- Привет?.. – дружелюбно произнёс он.

Реакция Ваати оказалась совершенно не такой, как он ожидал.

- А-а-а-ааААА! – обретя наконец дар речи, Ваати рванулся к краю тумбы, соскочил на кровать Линка и взвился на его грудь. – ЛИНК!

Спросонья Линк не сразу сообразил, что происходит, и тоже подскочил от неожиданности, едва не сбросив с себя миниша. Поняв, что источником переполоха оказался всего лишь Ваати, Линк немного успокоился.

- Ваати? В чём дело? – сонно пробормотал он, протирая глаза. – Плохой сон?.. Ох! Легче, Ваати! – воскликнул он, когда крохотные когти со всей силы вонзились в его кожу. Он осторожно отцепил от себя перепуганного миниша и погладил его. – Тихо, тихо… Тебе наверняка приснился плохой сон, правд… - Линк осёкся, только теперь заметив на тумбе незнакомого миниша.

Хотя в темноте разобрать это было сложно, Линк сразу сообразил, что перед ним явно взрослый, если даже не старый, миниш, ростом явно повыше Ваати и пошире в плечах. Его волосы были довольно длинными и седыми, борода – не такая большая, как у Эзло – всё-таки тоже была очень длинной и доходила ему до пояса. Он был одет в обычную робу городских минишей, хотя её цвет нельзя было разобрать из-за темноты.

С минуту Линк и незнакомый миниш глядели друг на друга, а потом незнакомец сбросил с себя оцепенение и изумлённо воскликнул:

- Ты… ты видишь меня?


	7. Chapter 7

- Вы… вы кто такой? – произнёс Линк, во все глаза уставившись на незнакомца. Возможно, беседа началась несколько невежливо, но Линк, разбуженный в середине ночи перепуганным царапавшимся Ваати, не придал этому особого значения. – И почему я вас понимаю? Вы говорите по-хайлински?..

Незнакомый миниш удивлённо склонил голову на бок.

- Как интересно… - выдохнул он. – Такой взрослый человек, но по-прежнему может видеть нас?.. Парень, сколько тебе лет?

Линк мысленно побился головой о стену. Сколько раз ещё ему будут задавать этот вопрос? Поневоле он уже и впрямь начал чувствовать себя каким-то ущербным.

- Четырнадцать, - честно признался он.

- Хм-м… - похоже, незнакомец удивился ещё сильнее. – _Как_ интересно! И да, я говорю по-хайлински, - усмехнулся он.

- Очень немногие миниши умеют говорить с людьми… - задумался Линк. – Я знал всего трёх минишей, которые говорили на нашем языке… Кто же вы?

- Полагаю, твой приятель – один из тех троих? – поинтересовался незнакомец, указав на Ваати, дрожавшего в ладонях Линка, и снова проигнорировав вопрос хайлинца. К их удивлению, Ваати вырвался из рук Линка, взметнулся на его плечо и издал сдавленное шипение. Сперва Линк подумал, что Ваати рассержен, но затем понял, что тот ужасно напуган.

- Так кто вы? – вновь повторил он свой вопрос.

- Ты будешь разочарован, парень, - заверил незнакомец. – Я всего лишь одинокий странник. Отшельник. Иногда переселяюсь на новое место, если вижу, что там нет других минишей. Люблю путешествовать, но не люблю много общаться…

- Для отшельника вы на редкость общительны, - заметил Линк.

- То, что я отшельник, не значит, что я чёрствый сухарь, - сказал миниш. – Кстати, а что это с ним? Я всего лишь хотел поздороваться, а он… Странный он какой-то.

- Да, есть немного, - смущённо кивнул Линк. – Честно говоря, он тоже не очень общительный. Я сказал ему, что у меня в доме нет минишей, а тут появились вы… Похоже, вы и правда напугали его.

- Я искренне извиняюсь, - с достоинством ответил миниш. – Я не желал этого. Я был уверен, что в доме нет других минишей. Но теперь, когда я вижу, что здесь живёт кто-то ещё, я вновь вынужден уйти.

- О… - Линк не ожидал такого поворота событий. Чувствуя себя неловко, он пробормотал. – Вам не обязательно…

- Ничего страшного, - ухмыльнулся незнакомец. – Я сам пришёл сюда всего пару дней назад и ещё не успел устроиться. – Он поколебался. – Кстати, у твоего молчаливого друга больной глаз. Должен признаться, что за всю жизнь я многое повидал и кое-чему научился… Я мог бы взглянуть на него.

Ваати вздрогнул и зашипел ещё громче, со страхом и неприязнью глядя на странного миниша.

- Боюсь, слишком поздно, - вздохнул Линк. – У него больше нет глаза. Совсем. Только пустая глазница.

- Правда?.. - протянул незнакомый миниш. – Плохо, плохо… А почему он не вставит себе волшебный имплантант? Дороговато, но зато очень эффективно. Если нерв окажется цел – то он даже сможет видеть имплантантом. Я знал доктора, который умел делать такие трансплантации…

- Мне _некого_ просить об этом! – внезапно вскричал Ваати. – _Некого_, даже будь я самым богатым минишем в мире! Ни один ваш доктор не поможет мне!

- Почему? – спросил незнакомец, крайне удивлённый реакцией Ваати.

- Потому что… потому что я Ваати! – в отчаянии отозвался маг. – _ВААТИ!_ Не говори, что ты не слышал обо мне! – он замер, мелко дрожа на плече Линка. – Я не хочу, чтоб другие миниши знали, что я живу здесь… что я вообще жив.

- Рано или поздно о тебе всё равно узнают, - серьёзно ответил незнакомец. – Некоторые вещи сложно скрыть. Например, вылетающие из окон дома крошечные пылевые смерчи…

Линк не сообразил, что имел в виду старый миниш, но до Ваати дошло мгновенно.

- Ты… Ты следил за мной!

- Никоим образом! – хмыкнул тот. – Просто не заметить такое было трудно, - он вновь посерьёзнел. – Маг Ваати… единственный миниш на свете, принёсший людям не радость, а горе… конечно же, я слышал о тебе. Как и о Линке – герое, спасшем Хайрул от последствий твоих ошибок. Признаться, я очень, _очень_ удивлён… Почти все уверены, что ты погиб, - миниш чему-то усмехнулся. – Я рад, что это оказалось ложью… Линк! Тебе доводилось когда-нибудь слышать о друге-минише?

Линк с удивлением уставился на отшельника.

- Ну… У меня были друзья среди минишей…

- Нет, - покачал головой незнакомец. – Я не это имел в виду. Тебе доводилось когда-нибудь спасать минишу жизнь?

- Думаю, да… - смущённо отозвался Линк. – Я пару раз спас Ваати… а ещё раньше помог одному горному минишу, когда на него напала оса! – внезапно вспомнил он. – Правда, не знаю, точно ли я спас ему жизнь – может, он бы и без меня справился…

- Тогда не удивительно, почему ты всё ещё можешь видеть минишей, - довольно кивнул незнакомец. – Хайлинец, спасший миниша, может видеть их до самой смерти. Это самый обычный способ получить такую способность во взрослом возрасте.

И Линк, и Ваати с удивлением воззрились на него.

- Никогда не слышал об этом! – одновременно воскликнули они.

- Было бы странно, если бы все об этом слышали. Такие вещи случаются не каждое столетие, - ухмыльнулся миниш. – Есть ещё кое-что… Ваати, ты не мог бы спуститься ко мне?

Ваати помотал головой, крепко вцепляясь в плечо Линка.

- Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, обещаю, - серьёзно сказал отшельник.

- По-моему, он настроен дружелюбно… - сказал Линк. – Давай, Ваати, вдруг он расскажет что-то интересное, - не дождавшись ответа, он осторожно взял дрожавшего Ваати и опустил его на тумбочку перед ожидавшим отшельником.

- Замри, Ваати… Я не сделаю тебе больно… - старый миниш медленно приблизился к Ваати, протянув к нему руку. Ваати нервно сглотнул и зажмурил единственный глаз. Когда рука отшельника коснулась его мордочки, Ваати вздрогнул, но не двинулся с места. Спустя миг он внезапно расслабился – казалось, страх покинул его. Усмехнувшись, отшельник принялся нежно почёсывать вытянутую острую мордочку юного миниша.

- Так я и думал… Линк, между вами начала образовываться связь – особая, волшебная связь, случающаяся не каждое столетие. Ваати доверил свою жизнь тебе. Теперь ты – его единственный друг-хайлинец, а он – твой единственный друг-миниш.

- Это хорошо? – поинтересовался Линк.

- Как сказать, - хмыкнул отшельник. – У любой связи есть и положительные, и отрицательные стороны… Я слышал лишь об одной – что такой миниш и хайлинец становятся неразлучны и не могут долго обходиться друг без друга…

- В смысле, мне теперь придётся всегда носить его с собой? – удивился Линк. Он мысленно представил себе, как сидит за партой в школе, помогает дедушке ковать мечи, идёт на речку купаться – а Ваати как приклеенный сидит у него на плече… Почему-то картинка показалась ему не особенно радужной, и Линк нахмурился.

- Думаю, всё не так страшно, как ты себе вообразил, - улыбнулся отшельник. - Между прочим, ваша связь очень прочна… - сообщил он, продолжая почёсывать мордочку Ваати. - Говоришь, ты спас его пару раз?

- Два… или даже три, - задумался Линк.

- _Как интересно_… - прошептал миниш. – Он явно доверяет тебе душой и телом… Я ещё никогда не ощущал в ком-то такого доверия. Странно… - Он легонько щёлкнул Ваати по носу – и тот вышел из своего транса. Растерянно пискнув, он вновь взметнулся на плечо Линка и оттуда недовольно, но уже без страха поглядел на старого миниша.

- Линк, как ты спас его? – потребовал ответа странный отшельник.

- Э… я ударил его священным мечом, - пробормотал Линк. – Меч очистил его от тьмы и вернул ему прежний облик…

- Нет, не то… - нахмурился миниш. – Было что-то другое… Что-то более… близкое.

- Во второй раз я спас его от минишей в лесу! – сказал Линк. – Они бы точно убили его, если бы меня не оказалось рядом.

- Так, так… Что ты сделал? – допытывался отшельник.

- Я… ох! – Линк внезапно припомнил самый опасный момент спасения Ваати, про который молчал с той поры и про который, честно говоря, предпочёл бы забыть. – Я… я заставил их поверить, что Ваати точно умер… Потому они и перестали преследовать его.

Теперь уже и Ваати с интересом уставился на Линка. В тот день маг чувствовал себя так ужасно, что почти не помнил подробностей своего спасения, а Линк не счёл нужным рассказывать. Теперь же в нём проснулось настоящее любопытство.

- Я… Ваати, только не пугайся… Тогда я подумал, что это была хорошая идея, и я… - Линк замялся. – Я тебя… проглотил.

У обоих минишей отвисла челюсть.

- Ты… _что_? – пискнул Ваати, невольно вновь вонзая в плечо Линка свои когти.

- Это было единственное, что пришло мне тогда в голову! Я хотел, чтобы они поверили, что ты умер, и перестали преследовать нас, - Линк поморщился. – Ваати, мне жаль, что я не смог придумать ничего другого. С тобой бы ничего не случилось, ты пробыл внутри меня не больше пары минут, честно!

К удивлению Линка, Ваати медленно спустился с плеча в его руки.

- Я даже предположить не мог… - изумлённо произнёс юный миниш. – Я помнил боль от ран, помнил, как ты брал меня на руки… Помнил, что потом стало очень темно, тепло и мокро… Но я подумал, что у меня просто начались галлюцинации, - он вздохнул, медленно успокаиваясь. – Могу представить, как нелегко тебе было это сделать… Спасибо.

Линк лишь улыбнулся в ответ, нежно поглаживая расслабившегося Ваати.

- Значит, вот что было причиной… - тихо пробормотал отшельник. – Кто бы мог подумать… - он серьёзно посмотрел на Линка. - Кстати, раз ты спас жизнь ещё одному минишу, было бы _очень_ неплохо проведать его. У человека может быть лишь один друг-миниш. Если между тобой и тем минишем тоже образовалась связь – тебе надо разорвать её как можно скорее, иначе… - он нахмурился. – Неважно.

Он поднялся, отряхнул робу и приблизился к кровати Линка.

- Я сказал, что между вами _начала_ образовываться эта связь. Она ещё не сформирована до конца. В твоих силах, Линк, разорвать её или сделать прочнее… Это твой выбор. Если ты хочешь связать свою судьбу с Ваати – доверь ему свою жизнь. Если хочешь расстаться с ним…

- Я не хочу расставаться с ним, - выдохнул Линк.

- Хороший выбор, - кивнул отшельник. – Вижу, ты уже всё решил… Кстати, если сможешь – постарайся найти хорошего доктора и уговори его вставить Ваати волшебный имплантант, - он усмехнулся. – Хорошо?

Линк кивнул, но затем нахмурился.

- Это не так-то просто. Я не знаю, согласится ли кто-нибудь помочь ему, и… минуточку! – опомнился хайлинец. - Я вообще не знаю, как это сделать! Мне нужно встретить другого миниша, которого я спас, и разорвать с ним связь? И укрепить связь с Ваати? И ещё найти и уговорить подходящего доктора? Как? Не думаю, что они послушают Ваати… А я теперь не смогу даже поговорить с ними на их языке… и порталы между нашими мирами тоже закрыты…

Старый отшельник пристально поглядел на Линка, затем перевёл взгляд на Ваати.

- Главное – ваши желания и мечты, друзья. Найти способ можно всегда, - он вздохнул. – Ваати… если ваши судьбы окажутся связаны – тебе больше не придётся опасаться за свою жизнь. Другие вряд ли смогут вновь принять тебя – ты нарушил главную заповедь своего рода, причинив людям вред, - но по крайней мере, они не станут больше гнать тебя. Ну а потом… кто знает…

- Кто вы? – спросил Ваати. – И почему так беспокоитесь о нас? Обо мне? Мы же не знакомы?..

Странный миниш улыбнулся.

- На некоторые вопросы не стоит ждать ответов, Ваати, - миниш посмотрел в окно. – Ночь уже на исходе… Мне пора уходить, - он в последний раз глянул на Линка. – Желаю удачи вам обоим. Она вам пригодится.

- Да, но… С чего мне начать? – растерялся Линк.

- Для начала – выспаться, дружок, - усмехнулся отшельник. – Мы проговорили почти всю ночь, и больше я не могу здесь задерживаться. Ложитесь спать, вы оба.

- Но…

Миниш испытующе взглянул в глаза Линка.

- Утро вечера мудренее. Спокойной ночи.

- Но… нет, подождите… - внезапно Линк ощутил, как на него навалилась страшная усталость. – Постойте… Я… - его глаза начали слипаться. – Я… - последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как погрузиться в сон – загадочную улыбку старого миниша и вспышку чего-то зелёного.

- Спокойной ночи… и удачи.


	8. Chapter 8

Наутро Линк проснулся, дрожа от странного холода. Недовольно застонав – неужели ночью с него свалилось одеяло? – он сонно пошарил вокруг себя. Нащупав поблизости что-то большое, мягкое и тёплое, Линк с облегчением прижался к нему. Спустя минуту его дрожь начала проходить, и Линк счастливо вздохнул, ощущая исходящее от одеяла тепло, тихое ровное дыхание и успокаивающее сердцебиение…

Глаза Линка широко распахнулись. Дыхание?.. Сердцебиение?

- А-ааа! – Линк подскочил как ошпаренный. – Что… что за?..

Предмет, принятый им за одеяло, шевельнулся.

- Линк?.. – раздался сонный голос.

- Ва… Ваати? – прошептал Линк, в неверии уставившись перед собой.

- Линк, почему ты кричал?.. – Ваати сладко зевнул. – Ещё слишком рано, давай спа… - его единственный глаз расширился при виде Линка. – Э… _Линк_?

- Ваати… почему ты такой огромный? Ты ростом с меня! Что за? – Линк покрутил головой, оценивая обстановку. – Нет… большой не только ты, но и всё остальное… А, так это я маленький! – догадался он. – Я что, уменьшен?

Ваати по-прежнему изумлённо таращился на Линка.

- И не только… - наконец произнёс он.

- Что? О чём ты? – нахмурился Линк. Он попытался встать, но голова у него закружилась, и он снова упал на простыню. – Ох… Что со мной?.. – он поднял руку, собираясь проверить температуру, и внезапно замер. С каких пор у него на руке было четыре пальца?

Линк в шоке перевёл взгляд на вторую руку, затем уставился на свои ступни… которые, по правде говоря, теперь гораздо больше напоминали нечто среднее между ладонями и птичьими лапами.

Нервно сглотнув, Линк осторожно ощупал своё лицо – точнее, теперь уже морду – и невероятно длинные уши.

- О нет… - простонал он. – Это сон, это просто странный сон… Ваати, скажи мне, что я сплю!..

Ваати медленно поднялся и осторожно приблизился к Линку. Принюхавшись, он удивлённо прошептал.

- Линк, это _правда_ ты… Ты стал минишем!

Линк вздохнул, устало протирая глаза.

- Чёрт… Наверное, это всё-таки сон. Мне вчера снилось, что в моей комнате появился какой-то странный миниш, который наговорил мне много бредовых вещей и велел сделать кучу непонятных дел… Да, это точно сон, я просто вчера очень устал, - успокоился Линк. – Надо просто расслабиться и постараться проснуться… АЙ! – совсем не по-геройски взвизгнул он, когда чьи-то острые зубы вонзились в его руку. - БОЛЬНО!

- Прости! – тут же опомнился Ваати. – Я просто хотел помочь тебе проснуться. Это не сон, Линк! Ты правда миниш!

- Но… как? Почему? А-аа! Чёртов старик! «Всего лишь одинокий странник, отшельник»! – передразнил Линк. – Что мне теперь делать в таком виде? – он потёр укушенную руку. – Чёрт… А у тебя острые зубы!

- Прости, - виновато сказал Ваати. – Я не рассчитал свою силу.

- Ладно, неважно… - Линк растерянно огляделся. – И что же теперь делать?

- Хм… Тот старик сказал, что тебе надо встретиться с каким-то другим минишем, которого ты спас, - припомнил Ваати. – Ты помнишь того миниша?

- Да… Чилта, горный миниш, - ответил Линк. – Я отогнал от него агрессивную осу… Ох, _нет_, - простонал он. – Мне что, _надо идти на Гору Кренел_?

Линк поднялся и неуверенно прошёлся по кровати, привыкая к своему новому телу. На редкость короткие минишевые лапки были не очень-то удобны для быстрого передвижения, хотя и придавали больше устойчивости его маленькому пухлому телу.

- На своих двоих мы туда за год не дойдём, - простонал он. – Будь я человеком, я бы просто использовал свою Окарину… Вот чёрт! – внезапно сообразил он. – Я же теперь не смогу взять с собой ни один из волшебных предметов! Все они остались большого размера… А ваши волшебные порталы не работают! Хотя… Ваати, ты можешь телепортировать нас туда?

Ваати грустно покачал головой.

- Прости, Линк. Я теперь почти не могу колдовать. Всё, что я ещё могу – использовать магию воздуха для создания ветра или воздушных потоков… И то лишь на очень короткое время.

- Ох… жаль… - расстроился Линк. – Что ж… Придётся выполнить его поручения, как бы трудно это ни оказалось... – внезапно он замер, его обострившийся слух уловил какие-то звуки. – Ваати, ты слышишь?

- Да! Кто-то идёт к нашему дому! – подтвердил миниш.

- Это наверняка дедушка! – обрадовался Линк. – Знаю! Я спрошу у него, что делать, может, он сможет помочь!

- Линк, постой! – воскликнул Ваати. – Я не думаю, что это удачная идея…

- Почему? – Линк услышал, как внизу хлопнула входная дверь, а потом раздались тяжёлые шаги. – ДЕДУШКА! – запищал он во всю силу своих крошечных лёгких.

- Линк! – сдавленно пискнул Ваати. – Линк, не надо!..

- Линк?.. – раздался снизу удивлённый голос. – Линк, ты дома? – кто-то большой и тяжёлый начал подниматься по лестнице.

- Де... – но Линк не успел закончить. Побледневший Ваати бросился к нему и зажал ему рот. – Мф!..

- Линк, ты здесь? – крепкого вида старик остановился в проёме комнаты. – Странно… - он с удивлением поглядел на скомканную кровать и сложенные на тумбе платки. – Похоже, он вчера вернулся… но почему не застелил постель? – он неодобрительно покачал головой.

Линк почувствовал, как напрягся Ваати. Миниш явно был очень напуган.

- Что ж… Надеюсь, он скоро вернётся, - произнёс старый кузнец и вышел из комнаты. С минуту Ваати прислушивался к шуму его удаляющихся шагов, затем судорожно вдохнул и отпустил Линка, который с обидой уставился на мага.

- Линк… Я не думаю, что твой дедушка сможет помочь в такой ситуации. Во-первых, он не может видеть минишей… да-да – и тебя теперь тоже! Во-вторых, вряд ли он обрадуется, узнав, что в этом замешан я. В-третьих, раз он не может нас видеть – будет просто опасно его о чём-то просить… Мы слишком маленькие, и одно его неверное движение…

- Хорошо, я понял, - со вздохом согласился Линк. – Значит, придётся разбираться самим… Тогда надо уходить. Чем быстрее уйдём, тем быстрее вернёмся… Ваати, я надеюсь, ты уже в порядке? – извиняющимся тоном спросил он. – Теперь я такой же маленький, как и ты, и не смогу носить тебя на плече или в кармане…

- Не волнуйся за меня, я чувствую себя превосходно, правда! – заверил Ваати, но тут же покраснел, когда в животе у него заурчало. – Только проголодался…

- Ты прав, надо поесть… и вообще взять с собой еды в дорогу, – Линк задумался. – Вот что мы сделаем. Он почти весь день работает в кузнице. Когда он туда зайдёт – мы проберёмся на кухню и возьмём еды, а потом уйдём. Что скажешь?

- Хороший план, - решил Ваати. – Мне нравится!

Так они и сделали. Когда дедушка Линка ушёл работать в кузницу, оба миниша тихо спустились по лестнице. Прокравшись в буфет, они быстро собрали еду в два полотняных мешка (наскоро сделанных из носового платка) и, жуя на ходу, выбрались из дома через неплотно прикрытую дверь.

.

- Ну… И что дальше? – спросил Ваати, когда они насытились и отошли подальше от порога. – Ты и правда предлагаешь идти пешком до той Горы?

- Я не псих, - хмыкнул Линк. – Мы сами туда за год не дойдём. Раз уже мы теперь оба миниши, надо воспользоваться нашими преимуществами.

- Как именно? – удивился Ваати.

- Найдём подходящий транспорт. Насколько помню, миниши понимают язык животных. Надо найти быстрое дружелюбное животное… лучше какую-нибудь птичку… И попросим его довезти нас до Горы Кренел.

Ваати в изумлении уставился на Линка.

- Гениально! – воскликнул он. – Я бы не додумался.

Линк усмехнулся.

- Эзло тогда тоже удивился… - при упоминании об Эзло оба миниша погрустнели. – Ладно… Пойдём найдём кого-нибудь.

- Только… прошу, будь осторожен, Линк, - вздохнул Ваати. – Я доверяю тебе, но… сейчас ты совсем маленький и у тебя нет никакого оружия. Теперь ты не сможешь воспользоваться порталом и увеличиться, а взрослые люди не смогут увидеть тебя…

- Не волнуйся, Ваати, - Линк поудобнее закинул мешок себе на плечо. – Всё будет в порядке… - он обернулся и кинул прощальный взгляд на свой дом. – Не волнуйся, дедушка, я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее…

Вскоре двое минишей отошли от дома на достаточное расстояние и скрылись в густой траве.


	9. Chapter 9

Сказать оказалось проще, чем сделать. Линк и Ваати полдня брели по Хайрульскому полю, пытаясь отыскать какое-нибудь мирное быстрое животное и одновременно прячась от животных опасных (которых было, к сожалению, гораздо больше). В высоком небе порой проносились ястребы и орлы, и миниши вынуждены были замирать в неподвижности или прятаться, чтобы не стать лёгкой закуской. Но внизу на земле тоже было небезопасно. Даже небольшие существа могли нести угрозу – Линку и Ваати несколько раз приходилось обходить рыхлую почву с кишащими в ней червями или огромные муравейники с агрессивными кусачими муравьями.

Вконец утомившись, путешественники наконец решили передохнуть и сделали привал у корней большого дерева.

- У-уф… Признаю, в моём плане есть недоработки, - вздохнул Линк, устало вытянув перед собой странные, похожие на птичьи, ноги. – В прошлый раз мне повезло очень быстро…

- Хм, может, ты хочешь слишком многого? – предположил Ваати. Пошарив в своём мешке, он вытащил оттуда кусочек хлеба и принялся за еду. – Нам же уже встречались вполне мирные существа…

- Ты имеешь в виду того ежа? – скептически хмыкнул Линк. – Не спорю, зверёк был милый… Особенно его колючки.

- Хм… - Ваати покончил с хлебом и отложил мешок в сторону. – Тогда что ты предлагаешь? Это будет чудо, если нам попадётся кто-нибудь, кто захочется нас подвезти, а не съесть…

Линк открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но внезапно застыл, глядя куда-то поверх травы.

- Ваати… А сороки хищные птицы?

- Сороки? – слегка удивился Ваати. – Честно говоря, не особенно, но случай съесть маленькое слабое существо вроде меня они не упустят.

- Может, если попросить вежливо, она всё же согласится… Я попробую, - Линк поднялся, нацепил на себя мешок и уверенно направился куда-то в заросли.

- Э?.. Линк? – Ваати схватил собственный мешок и бросился следом. – Постой, ты куда? Что ты там увидел? Ох, нет, – прошептал он, поняв, что привлекло внимание Линка.

На невысокой ветке соседнего дерева, аккуратно чистя пёрышки, сидела сорока. Самая обычная сорока, если не считать того, что теперь она казалась Линку размером с огромную ломовую лошадь, если не больше.

- Линк?.. Ты с ума сошёл?.. – пискнул Ваати. – Она нас сожрёт за милую душу!..

- Здрасьте! – бодро начал Линк. – Вы не подбросите нас до Горы Кренел?

Сорока прекратила своё занятие и стремительно развернулась. Склонив голову набок, она уставилась на двоих минишей блестящим круглым глазом. Затем, не говоря ни слова, она быстро спрыгнула с ветки, изящно взмахнув крыльями.

- Так-так! – удивлённо застрекотала она. – Ну и ну! Миниши!

- Э… ага, - согласился с ней Линк. – Вы… Простите, вы не могли бы подвезти нас до Горы Кренел… на своей спине? Мы были бы вам очень благодарны…

Сорока сделала скачок вперёд, желая рассмотреть их поближе; Ваати невольно всхлипнул и спрятался за спину Линка.

- Гора Кренел, да? Вот те раз! Путь не близкий, да… А зачем вам туда? Зачем?

- Нам нужно там встретиться… со знакомыми, - неуверенно произнёс Линк. Он не знал, стоит ли выкладывать незнакомой сороке цель их путешествия. – Мы долго их не видели, и… э… соскучились…

Похоже, этой информации сороке оказалось достаточно. Кивнув, она подскочила ещё ближе, присматриваясь к минишам.

- До Горы Кренел лететь несколько часов… Чем вы сможете мне отплатить, а?

- О-отплатить? – растерялся Линк. – Я не знаю… А что вы хотите?

- Есть что-нибудь симпатичное и блестящее? – оживилась сорока. – Украшения, стёклышки, пуговки? У людей и минишей часто бывают такие вещи. Было бы неплохо украсить своё гнёздышко этими сверкающими штучками!

- О… Мне жаль, боюсь, в данный момент у меня нет ничего такого, - опустил голову Линк. – Если хотите, я могу дать вам что-нибудь потом, когда мы вернёмся…

- Чёрта с два! – возмутилась сорока. – Знаю я такое! Обман, везде сплошной обман! Если вам нечего дать взамен – не просите об одолжении! – внезапно она обратила внимание на мешки двух минишей. – Так-так… А что у вас там? – она без предупреждения клюнула один из мешков. – У вас там еда?

- Ага, - кивнул Линк. – Это наша провизия, взяли в дорогу.

- Хм-хм… - сорока задумалась. – Ладно, раз больше с вас нечего взять – я возьму еду.

- Н-но… мы не можем, это весь наш запас еды! – пискнул Ваати из-за спины Линка.

- Какая дерзость! – рассердилась сорока. – Вы хотите, чтобы я за просто так подвезла вас до далёкой горы? Может, у меня вообще ревматизм!

- Она права, Ваати, - вздохнул Линк. – Нам важно добраться до горы как можно скорее… И она согласна нас подвезти. Давай отдадим ей еду – мы наверняка сможем потом найти ещё. Мы же миниши – много ли нам надо?

- И плата вперёд! – встряла сорока.

Ваати тяжело вздохнул, но потом кивнул и протянул свой мешок Линку.

- Л-ладно… Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Линк положил оба мешка перед сорокой.

- Вот… Это ваше.

- Как мило! – сорока распотрошила мешки и с жадностью принялась заглатывать их содержимое. – О-оо! Как вкусно! Человеческая еда! И такая свежая! Вы порылись в человеческом доме? На помойке такое не найдёшь! – наконец она закончила и хитро посмотрела на терпеливо ждавших минишей. – Что ж… Сделка есть сделка. Вам повезло, что я не из тех сорок, которые любят обманывать… Забирайтесь! – она опустила крыло, чтобы минишам было удобнее залезть на неё.

Облегчённо вздохнув, Линк и Ваати осторожно взобрались на гладкую птичью спину, и сорока, сделав взмах крыльями, оторвалась от земли и взмыла в небо.

.

Как и обещала сорока, через несколько часов они и впрямь долетели до огромной горы. Ваати, всё это время судорожно вцеплявшийся в Линка, наконец-то расслабился.

- Я редко бывал в этих краях… - признался он. – Где именно то место, Линк?

- Шахты минишей находятся почти на вершине…

- Что? – сорока вздрогнула, чуть не сбросив двух минишей. – Вы хотите, чтобы я поднялась так высоко? Я думала, вам нужно к подножию!

- Нет, - покачал головой Линк. – Простите, но нам нужно наверх… А что, разве это так сложно для вас? Я имею в виду – вам же просто надо взлететь повыше…

- «Просто»? – фыркнула сорока. – Воздух наверху разрежен и холоден, там труднее дышать. Я уж не говорю про мой ревматизм! Я высажу вас у подножия.

- Нет! – взмолился Линк, вцепляясь в гладкие перья. – Пожалуйста! Нам самим будет не добраться до того места! Слишком высоко, а мы такие крошечные! Я очень-очень прошу вас!

Сорока снова фыркнула, но, к удивлению Линка и Ваати, прислушалась к их просьбе и начала набирать высоту.

- Чёрт побери… Я сорока, а не орёл!

Впрочем, тревоги сороки вскоре стали понятны. Воздух наверху и правда был холоднее, там гулял пронизывающий ветер. Но что было хуже – погода вскоре стала портиться. Из сизых туч начал накрапывать дождик, и вокруг стало ещё холоднее.

- Бр-рр… С меня хватит! – воскликнула сорока. – Дальше не полечу ни за какие коврижки! Мы и так уже достаточно высоко, дальше давайте сами или ищите себе новый транспорт! Слезайте!

Оба миниша осторожно слезли с птичьей спины, и сорока, даже не попрощавшись, умчалась подальше от этого негостеприимного места. Дрожа от холода, Ваати посмотрел на Линка.

- И что дальше? Куда нам теперь?

- Посмотрим… - Линк прошёлся туда-сюда, изучая местность. – А знаешь, нам повезло! – внезапно воскликнул он. – По крайней мере, она высадила нас на нужном ярусе! Нам не придётся спускаться или подниматься, надо просто пойти и найти шахты! Они должны быть где-то здесь, я уверен!

- Ну, если так… - Ваати со вздохом осмотрел пустынный каменистый пейзаж. – Тогда веди. Только… только…

- Что? – Линк обернулся и увидел, что тот дрожит. – Тебе холодно?

- Да, есть немного… но вообще-то… - Ваати наконец набрался храбрости. – Линк, ты правда собрался идти в шахты горных минишей?

- Да. Чилта, тот миниш, живёт там. А что? - Линк заметил, что Ваати невольно прижал руку к пустой глазнице. – О… Ты боишься их?

- Конечно, боюсь! – наконец не выдержал Ваати. – Ты же сам всё видел, когда наткнулся на меня в лесу. Другие миниши больше не терпят меня… Я знаю, миниши не кажутся злыми и агрессивными, но… ты сам видел. Если бы не ты, меня бы просто убили…

- Ох… - Линк приблизился к Ваати. – Тогда может, тебе как-нибудь замаскироваться? Или… Может, они не тронут тебя, если я попрошу их об этом? Я всё-таки Линк, герой Хайрула… Хоть и превращён в миниша.

- Я не уверен в этом… - Ваати опустил голову, по-прежнему дрожа как осиновый лист. – Линк, мне страшно…

- Тогда может, тебе остаться и подождать меня снаружи? – предложил Линк. – Хотя я не знаю, сколько мне придётся там пробыть… Я даже не знаю, что мне сказать Чилте! Я же не маг и никогда им не был. Я ничего не знаю про все эти волшебные связи…

Ваати вздохнул.

- Я… знаю немного. И я пойду с тобой, но… пожалуйста, защити меня, если что.

- Обещаю! – тут же кивнул Линк. – Я сделаю всё, чтобы тебя не тронули! – он со вздохом осмотрелся. – Только для начала надо бы их вообще найти…

- Да… А уже поздно, между прочим, скоро стемнеет. И холодно… - Ваати поёжился. – Если не найдём эти шахты – надо хотя бы найти место для ночлега.

- Ты прав, - согласился Линк. – Хм-м… Уже нашёл! – он радостно бросился к видневшемуся на горизонте огромному камню.

- Что?.. Линк, неужели это… - Ваати в изумлении уставился на огромный камень. – Это портал?

- Ага! Правда, он сейчас не работает, но по крайней мере, он защитит нас от дождя и ветра, - уклоняясь от капель дождя, Линк добежал до камня-портала и проник внутрь через маленькую щель сбоку. – Давай, Ваати…

Ваати осторожно вошёл следом.

- Да… Это правда портал, - прошептал он, осматривая полый внутри камень. Посередине находилось несколько сверкающих камней, об которые с тихим звоном разбивались стекавшие из дырки в потолке капли дождя.

Чтобы не угодить под дождь, Линк расстелил свой пустой мешок у самой стенки, подальше от центра, а затем улёгся на него, свернувшись в маленький дрожавший клубок. Ваати снова вздохнул, скептически посмотрев на него.

- Так мы оба быстро замёрзнем, - хмыкнул он. Подойдя к Линку, он осторожно улёгся рядом, накрыв их обоих своим мешком, точно одеялом. – Так-то лучше… - он устало зевнул и закрыл глаза. – Не стесняйся использовать меня в качестве грелки, если тебе холодно… Это наименьшее, что я могу для тебя сейчас сделать, - сонно пробормотал маг.

- Хорошо… - зевнул в ответ Линк. Он тоже был до того уставшим и замёрзшим, что совершенно забыл о стеснении. Крепче прижавшись к Ваати, Линк закрыл глаза и довольно вздохнул, чувствуя, что начал быстро согреваться…

Вскоре оба миниша уже крепко спали, невзирая на шуршавший снаружи дождь и холодный ветер.


	10. Chapter 10

Первым проснулся Ваати. Ему было довольно жарко, на спину давила какая-то тяжесть, и миниш недовольно поёжился, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Когда странный «вес» на его спине вздохнул и пошевелился, Ваати замер от неожиданности, но спустя миг расслабился, вспомнив всё. Он осторожно выгнул спину, пытаясь разбудить другого миниша.

- Линк? – неуверенно позвал он. – Линк, просыпайся!

Линк недовольно вздохнул, крепче вцепляясь в свою большую тёплую «грелку», но в конце концов зевнул и приподнял голову.

- М-мм… Что?..

- Вставай, Линк. Не обижайся, но мне тяжеловато… - извиняющимся тоном сказал Ваати.

- А! – Линк тут же отцепился от терпеливо ждавшего Ваати и смущённо произнёс. – Извини…

- Всё нормально, - Ваати поднялся и с удовольствием потянулся. – Ну, куда нам дальше? Где эти шахты?

- Где-то близко, я уверен, - Линк тоже размял мышцы. – Пойдём…

Оба миниша вышли из камня-портала. Было уже довольно позднее утро, солнце стояло почти в зените, и земля была приятно тёплой. Линк и Ваати огляделись вокруг, отыскивая шахты.

- Эм… Снизу всё выглядит несколько иначе… - признался Линк. – Я уверен, что шахты где-то неподалёку, но вот где именно… - он вздрогнул, когда в животе у него заурчало. – Наверное, лучше сначала позавтракать, как считаешь?

- Согласен, - вздохнул Ваати. – Только чем? Мы вчера всё отдали сороке.

Линк застыл, переваривая этот факт, и тихо застонал.

- Ч-чёрт! Как я мог забыть… Что же теперь делать?

- Не знаю, - растерянно произнёс Ваати. – Это же была твоя идея. Я думал, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

- Чёрт… - с досадой повторил Линк. – Тогда нам и правда надо отыскать шахты как можно быстрее, пока мы тут не умерли с голоду… На этой земле сроду не найдёшь никакой еды.

- Звучит ободряюще, - Ваати грустно покачал головой. – Хорошо, веди ты, я ведь совсем не знаю эти места.

Линк быстро зашагал вперёд. Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, в какую сторону идти, но просто сидеть на месте было бы глупо. В конце концов, горные выступы были не очень большими, и Линк был уверен, что рано или поздно обязательно куда-нибудь придёт.

Ваати шёл следом за Линком. Он тоже был расстроен и голоден, но старался не подавать виду и не жаловаться. Он бывал и в худших передрягах.

Спустя час оба миниша остановились передохнуть в тени большого камня. Оба были ужасно голодными и уставшими, хотя ни один из них не выказывал недовольства. Попросив Ваати подсадить его, Линк взобрался на камень и внимательно огляделся. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, расстилалась каменистая пустыня без признаков воды, еды и растительности. Сердце Линка сжалось. Для него пара дней пути без еды и воды было вполне терпимым мероприятием, но для едва окрепшего Ваати… Он медленно спустился вниз, издав горестный вздох. По его печальному виду Ваати обо всём догадался и не стал ничего расспрашивать.

- Похоже, сорока высадила нас на какой-то другой платформе, - пробормотал Линк. – Я не узнаю этих мест… - он посмотрел на волшебника. – Боюсь, мы слегка заблудились…

Ваати тоже вздохнул, не зная, что ответить на это. Несколько минут два миниша сидели, печально глядя перед собой, а затем Ваати внезапно насторожился. Приподняв острую мордочку, он старательно принюхался.

- Ваати? Что ты там учуял? – устало поинтересовался Линк, но тут же умолк. Теперь и он уловил странный запах, исходящий откуда-то…

Оба миниша подскочили от неожиданности, когда с верхушки камня на них упала чья-то тень. Ваати первым понял, кому принадлежала тень, и с испуганным писком спрятался за спиной Линка. Линк же, напротив, жутко обрадовался.

На вершине камня гордо стоял горный миниш. Сперва Линк решил, что это Чилта, но приглядевшись, понял, что это кто-то другой из подмастерьев Мастера Мелты. Приподняв свою повязку, горный миниш с изумлением вытаращился на усталых путников, а затем опомнился и соскочил на землю, встав рядом с ними.

- Йаттоко! Вот уж не ожидал встретить здесь городских! – удивился горец. – Должно быть, вы проделали долгий путь, чтобы попасть сюда?

- Ага, - согласился Линк. – Ох… Я _так_ рад, что вы наткнулись на нас! Честно говоря, мы слегка заблудились…

- Заблудились? На этом пятачке?.. – недоверчиво хмыкнул горный. – Ну вы даёте! - он дружелюбно хихикнул, а затем спросил. – Кстати, а куда вы идёте?

- К вам! – без тени смущения выпалил Линк. – В гости…

- Вот так запросто?.. – горец удивлённо приподнял бровь. – Вы явно храбрецы. В наших шахтах не особо жалуют посторонних… мы вполне гостеприимны, но поймите правильно, шахты и туннели – не самое безопасное место для новичков…

- Я не новичок! – тут же выпалил Линк. – Я уже бывал здесь несколько раз! – он растерянно поглядел на горного миниша и нервно сглотнул. – Вы… не узнаёте меня?

Горный миниш слегка нахмурился. Приблизившись вплотную, он тщательно обнюхал Линка с головы до ног. Глаза его расширились от изумления.

- _Йаттоко… Быть этого не может…_ - горец явно здорово разволновался. – Линк? Вот это да! _Как?_ – он перевёл взгляд на прячущегося позади Линка Ваати. – Кстати, а кто твой друг?

- Эм… - Линк замялся, явно не успев ещё сочинить правдоподобную байку, но похоже, горцу это не сильно требовалось.

- Друзья Линка – наши друзья! Мы все будем вам очень рады! – он дружелюбно улыбнулся Линку. – Вы к нам как, просто с дружеским визитом, или вам вновь нужна наша помощь?

Линк открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебило громкое урчание в собственном желудке.

- Чёрт побери! Похоже, вы умираете с голоду, а я тут развожу беседы… Извиняюсь! – горец повернулся и сделал им знак рукою. – Идите за мной, я проведу вас прямо к шахтам!

И Линк, и даже пугливый Ваати охотно последовали за горцем – оба были до того уставшими и голодными, что им уже было просто не до страха. К удивлению двух друзей, идти им пришлось совсем недолго и недалеко – шахты горных минишей оказались буквально за следующим выступом. Никогда ещё ни Линк, ни Ваати не были так рады видеть признаки цивилизации. Заметив облегчение на мордочках усталых путников, горец снисходительно хмыкнул и начал спускаться вниз, махнув Линку и Ваати, чтобы те спускались следом за ним.

- К сожалению, Мастер Мелта в данный момент немного занят – очень срочный заказ, - извинился за своего учителя горец. – Он наверняка подойдёт к вам, когда выкроится свободная минутка… - он провёл Линка и Ваати в большую гостиную, одновременно служившую и столовой. – Присаживайтесь! Я сейчас…

Линк и Ваати тут же плюхнулись на ближайшие стулья, с наслаждением давая отдых своим усталым лапкам. Горный миниш, обшарив полки, выудил горку каких-то ягод, сушёные грибы и кусочки фруктов, и даже немного вяленого мяса (кому принадлежало мясо, Линк определить затруднился). Выложив всё найденное в пару глубоких тарелок, горец придвинул их к Линку и Ваати – и оголодавшие миниши набросились на еду. Дружелюбно усмехнувшись, горец присел рядом, наблюдая за ними.

Спустя несколько минут к ним в комнату начали заглядывать и другие горцы, от их радостных «Йаттоко!» звенел воздух. Все с нескрываемым изумлением таращились на пришельцев, особенно когда их товарищ рассказал им, что один из них – тот самый герой Линк, спасший их два года назад. К удивлению Линка, никто из них не узнал Ваати… хотя вполне возможно, что никто из них никогда его и не видел. К концу трапезы Ваати расслабился и уже перестал чувствовать себя как мышь в мышеловке.

Несмотря на всю радость встречи, кое-что встревожило Линка. Среди галдящих, радостных горцев он не видел одного – того, который помог ему в том великом приключении…

- А где Чилта? Мы вообще-то к нему пришли… – не подумав, пискнул он – и тут же заметил произошедшую с горцами перемену. Радостные поначалу миниши вмиг помрачнели, а их проводник со вздохом произнёс:

- Чилта… болен.

- Болен?.. – доселе молчавший Ваати вскинул голову, в тревоге глядя на миниша. – Чем? Я… я немного разбираюсь в лечении.

- Вы доктор? – с облегчением произнёс горец. – Здорово! Может, вы и правда сможете помочь! Пока никто из нас не сообразил, в чём с ним дело… На вид вроде здоровый, но… что-то с ним не так, - он печально покачал головой, явно тревожась за судьбу своего товарища. – В последние месяцы он спит в отдельной комнате. Вроде бы болезнь не заразная, но кто знает… - он тяжело вздохнул. – Если вы уже закончили и хотите увидеть его – я могу проводить вас…

Линк и Ваати одновременно поднялись из-за стола, явно желая встретиться с Чилтой. Задумчиво кивнув им, горец-проводник направился по коридору.

Вскоре он привёл их к укромной комнатке, расположенной в верхнем ярусе шахт.

- Внизу больному может быть хуже, - пояснил он. – Знаете, пыль, темнота… А здесь у него есть окошки и свежий воздух… - он осторожно приоткрыл дверь, впуская гостей внутрь. – Оставить вас наедине?

Линк судорожно кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Он не отрываясь смотрел на стоявшую у стены кровать, на которой, свернувшись в дрожавший клубок, спал столь знакомый ему горный миниш…

Ваати приблизился к Линку и выглянул из-за его плеча.

- Выглядит не очень… - пробормотал он, опускаясь рядом с кроватью. Он осторожно потрогал спину сжавшегося в комок миниша и обнюхал его. – Хотя пахнет вроде нормально, и температуры вроде бы нет… Странно.

Линк опустился перед кроватью на колени, осторожно положил голову на краешек подушки и грустно уставился на больного миниша.

- Чилта… Неужели это из-за меня?..

- Не говори ерунды, - нахмурился Ваати, но затем тоже погрустнел. – Во всяком случае, надеюсь, что нет. Если это и правда так, справиться с этим будет посложнее… - он уселся рядом с Линком, тоже глядя на Чилту. – Держись, приятель, - беззлобно проворчал он спящему минишу. – Мы постараемся помочь тебе… Чем бы ты там не болел.


	11. Chapter 11

- Ну, что с ним? – в который раз спросил Линк, взволнованно глядя то на Чилту, то на Ваати. Последний устало вздохнул.

- Я не знаю… Он выглядит больным, но… у него нет температуры, специфического запаха, воспаления… - Ваати осторожно прощупал лимфатические узлы на шее больного миниша, затем приоткрыл ему рот и проверил горло. – Я мог бы поклясться, что он здоров.

- Может, это что-нибудь… психическое? – задумался Линк. – Я слышал, люди могут умереть от горя… о! – воскликнул он, припомнив, что когда-то рассказал ему главный горец. – Жена Мастера Мелты умерла именно от этого! Её очень печалило то, что между лесными и горными минишами началась вражда, и вскоре она заболела и умерла… Да и сам Мастер Мелта после её смерти выглядел не лучше…

- Хм… насколько знаю, больше никакой вражды нет? Да и с чего бы тосковать Чилте? Для женитьбы он явно слишком молод, может, кто из родственников умер… Но тогда бы об этом наверняка знали другие горцы, - задумчиво произнёс Ваати. – Может, это что-то магическое…

Линк печально вздохнул, вновь уставившись на Чилту. Ваати тоже вздохнул, поняв, что толку от друга сейчас будет мало.

- Я попробую просканировать его тело и разум, может и правда на него наложено какое-нибудь проклятие… - решил миниш. Он осторожно прикоснулся к вискам по-прежнему спавшего горца, пытаясь понять, что же случилось...

Ваати замер, наблюдая странные картины… Нападение злобной осы… Появление Линка… Путешествие по какому-то подземелью… Ваати помотал головой, не особенно желая лезть в чужую память. Впрочем, наплыв странных воспоминаний подсказал ему, что он на верном пути. Странная болезнь Чилты была вызвана либо психическими, либо магическими причинами, и Линк занимал в них не последнее место.

Ваати сконцентрировался, желая нащупать верную ниточку. Одно из воспоминаний стало ярче. Вновь и вновь, оса бросалась вперёд, нацелив на него своё смертоносное жало… вновь и вновь, подоспевший Линк отгонял осу своей шапкой… Ваати невольно усмехнулся, внезапно осознав, что шапкой был ни кто иной, как его учитель Эзло. Эзло… Ваати нахмурился. Он чувствовал, что разгадка головоломки где-то совсем близко, но не мог ухватить её. Убрав правую руку с головы Чилты, Ваати опустил её ему на грудь, ощущая ровное, но слабое сердцебиение. Он сконцентрировался сильнее – и в этот момент застыл, увидев то, что не мог видеть раньше…

Из груди Чилты тянулась тонкая золотистая нить, напоминавшая собой паутинку. Ваати удивлённо моргнул, никогда не видев ничего подобного раньше. Он проследил взглядом направление нити – и с ещё большим изумлением понял, куда она уходит.

Крошечная золотистая нить была натянута между Чилтой и Линком, явно соединяя собою их сердца. Со стороны Чилты по нити шли слабые вибрации, но похоже, Линк совершенно не замечал их. Казалось, жизнь Чилты медленно утекает через нить к Линку…

- А-ааах! – Ваати судорожно прервал свою концентрацию, учащённо и испуганно дыша. Не обращая внимания на удивлённый возглас Линка, маг попытался успокоиться. Неужели… неужели это и было то, что странный старик тогда называл «связью»? Это было слишком буквально… И, если так…

Ваати сконцентрировался снова, на этот раз приложив ладонь к своей собственной груди. Он испуганно сглотнул, почти мгновенно увидав похожую нить, соединявшую его сердце с сердцем Линка. Но его нить была гораздо толще и казалась очень прочной. Ваати осторожно коснулся нити. Она слабо дрожала, но Ваати не чувствовал, что по ней что-то проходит. Похоже, в его случае нить не несла угрозы…

- Ваати?.. Ваати! Что случилось?

Ваати вздрогнул, выходя из своего транса.

- Всё… в порядке, - он нервно сглотнул. – Линк, кажется, я нашёл причину…

- Правда? И что это? – Линк с нетерпением уставился на мага. – Это не опасно? Это можно вылечить?

Маг покачал головой.

- Я не знаю, но я попробую… Постарайся не мешать, это потребует концентрации, - Ваати вновь опустил ладонь на грудь Чилты, погружаясь в транс, а Линк покорно застыл, боясь произнести хоть слово.

Странная тонкая нить приковала к себе всё внимание Ваати. Он буквально чувствовал, как по ней утекает жизненная энергия больного миниша. Маг поморщился. Это было так… неправильно. Но похоже, такова была природа минишей – быть обязанным человеку, спасшему их, своей жизнью. Буквально. Может, поэтому-то взрослые хайлинцы не могли видеть минишей? Чтобы лишний раз не «спасать» их? Ваати вздохнул, притрагиваясь к нити. Ему никогда ещё не доводилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным. Может, можно было как-то остановить действие нити? Или как-то разрушить её… Оборвать? Ваати натянул нить и резко царапнул её когтем.

По телу Чилты мгновенно прошла сильная дрожь, и миниш громко всхлипнул. Линк тут же подскочил, бросаясь к нему.

- Ваати, что ты сделал?

- Я... оборвал вашу связь… - Ваати нервно сглотнул, уставившись на Чилту. Несмотря на шок и страх, что-то подсказывало ему, что он всё сделал правильно.

Медленно, неуверенно Чилта повернул голову в сторону Линка. Его блестящие чёрно-смоляные глаза медленно раскрылись. Миниш сделал глубокий вдох.

- Л-линк… - прошептал он. – Линк?..

- Э… да… - озадаченно ответил тот. – Чилта, ты в поряд…

- Линк! – Чилта пулей вылетел из постели и набросился на Линка. – _Йаттоко!_ Это ты, это правда ты! Я скучал!

- Хех, я тоже… - слабо усмехнулся Линк, осторожно высвобождаясь из крепких объятий горного миниша. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? С тобой всё хорошо?

- Лучше не бывает! А что, разве я болел?.. – слегка удивился Чилта. – Я просто спал и видел какие-то дурацкие сны, пока ты не пришёл и не разбудил меня, - он с любопытством осмотрел Линка с головы до ног. – Поразительно! Как ты стал минишем?

- О! Это долгая история… - застенчиво начал Линк, но неугомонный Чилта вновь перебил его.

- Эй, а кто твой приятель?

Линк глубоко вздохнул, переводя взгляд с Чилты на Ваати и обратно. Оба миниша были его близкими друзьями, и ему совсем не хотелось лгать одному или выдавать другого.

Ваати опустил голову, поняв, что лучшим выходом для него будет просто честно признаться.

- Я Ваати, - тихо сознался маг. – Если тебе от этого стало легче… - проворчал он.

- Ваати?.. Хм… Я слышал это имя… - внезапно глаза Чилты расширились. – Маг Ваати… Ты – тот самый маг Ваати? – не дожидаясь ответа, он вплотную приблизился к испуганному магу, внимательно рассматривая и обнюхивая его.

Ваати невольно вздрогнул, сжимаясь в комок.

- Да… но я уже не тот, что был раньше… Больше я никому не желаю зла, это всё было ошибкой, - всхлипнул он.

- Это правда, Чилта, - серьёзно кивнул Линк. – Пожалуйста, не говори никому! Ваати больше не опасен, и ему самому теперь нужна помощь. Он потерял глаз и нуждается в протезе… Кстати, и это он помог тебе сейчас, хоть ты, наверное, и не почувствовал этого…

- Поразительно!.. – вновь воскликнул Чилта, но было видно, что он мгновенно поверил Линку. – Кто бы мог подумать… Почти все из наших были уверены, что Ваати был убит в смертельном бою, - он перевёл взгляд на Ваати. – Ты помог мне?.. Хоть я правда не помню этого, но спасибо, - он слегка нахмурился, изучая повязку мага. – Протез, говоришь… Я могу взглянуть? Я, конечно, не доктор, но кое-что смыслю в протезах.

Поколебавшись, Ваати уселся на маленькую табуретку и медленно снял повязку, позволяя Чилте осмотреть свой глаз… точнее, место, где он когда-то был.

Чилта расстроено цокнул языком, рассматривая пустую глазницу.

- Бедняга, как тебя угораздило? – пожалел он. – Хотя… похоже, нерв цел! Если сделать магический протез, почти уверен, что ты сможешь снова видеть им! – ободрил он.

Линк и Ваати одновременно вздохнули.

- В этом-то и проблема… - грустно прошептал Ваати. – Ты можешь себе представить миниша, согласного помочь мне? Я видел, я знаю… Знаю, что они могут сделать. И кроме того, я вообще не знаю, какой доктор может сделать такую имплантацию.

Чилта серьёзно взглянул на Ваати.

- Если бы я мог помочь, я бы помог, - заверил он. – Мне правда жаль, что я не врач… Но я уверен, что наверняка найдётся доктор, который согласится на это. И ещё… На мой взгляд, нет вины, которую нельзя было бы искупить, - Чилта усмехнулся, задумчиво разглядывая левый, уцелевший глаз Ваати. – Поразительно… Оказывается, ты ещё и альбинос! Будет сложно подобрать подходящий оттенок. Хотя... погоди-ка…

Поднявшись, Чилта бросился к стоявшему у противоположной стены шкафу и принялся рыться на полках.

- Хм… не то, не то… Куда же я его положил?.. Ага! – победно воскликнул он, вытаскивая из крошечного сундучка небольшой красноватый камень округлой формы. Он поднёс камень к левому глазу Ваати, сверяя их оттенки. – Идеально!

- Ээ-э… Ты предлагаешь сделать протез из камня? – удивился Линк.

- Почему нет? – пожал плечами Чилта. – Насколько я слышал, большинство докторов предпочитают для протезов стекло или пластик, но вообще-то подойдёт любой материал с нужными свойствами, – он бережно опустил камень в руку Ваати, и тот удивлённо воскликнул. – Лёгкий, да? – усмехнулся Чилта. – Я тоже удивился первый раз. На самом деле это не камень, а древняя окаменевшая смола. Янтарь, причём какой-то редкий сорт. Лёгкий, прочный, гладкий… Держу пари, что подойдёт идеально.

Ваати сглотнул, принимая подарок.

- Я… Спасибо, - пробормотал он, опуская голову. Спрятав драгоценность в карман, маг вновь натянул на пустую глазницу повязку. – Может, подскажешь теперь, где мне отыскать подходящего доктора? – добавил он со смущённой улыбкой.

- Увы, чем смог, тем помог, - Чилта улыбнулся в ответ. – Эй, Линк. Не знаю, насколько это вам поможет, но я слышал, что городские миниши много знают. Особенно те, что обитают в библиотеке. Может, вам стоит навестить их? – предложил он.

- Ты имеешь в виду Старейшину Букуту и его последователей? – задумчиво протянул Линк. – Хм…

- Да, их. За свою жизнь чего они там только не начитались, - Чилта дружелюбно хмыкнул. – Наверняка кто-нибудь из них сможет как-то помочь. По крайней мере, от них точно будет больше пользы, чем от нас, суровых горцев… Эй, Линк! Не расскажешь, как ты стал минишем и как вы добрались сюда? – похоже, горец сгорал от любопытства.

- Ну, как я сказал, это долгая история, - усмехнулся Линк. – Впрочем, раз ты настаиваешь…

Следующие полчаса Чилта зачарованно слушал рассказ Линка, раскрыв рот от изумления.

- Йаттоко! Какая невероятная история! – воскликнул он, когда Линк закончил говорить. – Ни за что бы не поверил, если бы это рассказал кто-то другой… - он с сочувствием поглядел на притихшего рядом Ваати. – Ты… держись. Линк – отличный друг, он обязательно поможет тебе, я знаю!

Ваати робко улыбнулся, радуясь уже тому, что Чилта не испытывает к нему неприязни и даже более, готов предложить свою помощь.

- Наверное, вы хотите пока остановиться у нас? – предположил Чилта. – Оставайтесь, будьте нашими гостями! Отдохнёте, мы поможем вам потом собраться в дорогу.

Линк и Ваати вздохнули. Бесспорно, предложение было очень заманчивым…

- С радостью! – отозвались оба. Хороший отдых перед новым путешествием был бы весьма кстати.


	12. Chapter 12

Как ни хотелось Линку и Ваати погостить подольше, оба понимали, что надолго задержаться не получится. Линк понимал, что его дедушка уже и так сильно беспокоится, Ваати понимал, что проблему с глазом надо решить как можно скорее, и даже приютившие их горные миниши понимали, что напряжённый график их работы не очень-то позволит им развлекать гостей… Поэтому уже через пару дней Линк и Ваати начали собираться в путь. Горцы натащили им гору еды в дорогу, а Чилта и Мастер Мелта о чём-то таинственно перешёптывались по углам… Наконец, решившись, Чилта тормознул в коридоре Линка и Ваати.

- Кхм… А как вы намерены добраться до города? Путь не близкий…

- Поймаем кого-нибудь, - беспечно пожал плечами Линк. Он закинул за спину мешок с провизией. – В прошлый раз нас подвезла сорока.

- Здесь не лес и не поле. Здесь горы – холодные и пустынные, - напомнил Чилта. – Да и сорока, мягко говоря… не та птица, которой стоило бы доверять. Вам правда очень повезло, что она сдержала своё слово.

- У нас не было выбора, - хмуро отозвался Ваати. – И она всё равно бросила нас совсем без еды.

- С вашего позволения… - Чилта замялся немного. – Я бы предложил вам более надёжного проводника. На этой земле вы наткнётесь разве что на восьмироков… не самый быстрый – и безопасный – транспорт.

- Восьмироки? – Ваати невольно вздрогнул.

- Трусишка, - проворчал Линк. – Соберись! Я удивлён, как ты умудрился стать самым сильным магом Хайрула.

- Это не я, это всё шапка!

- Ладно, ладно, - примирительно сказал Линк. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть… Чилта, у тебя есть кто-то на примете?

- Угу, - горный миниш поманил двух друзей к выходу. – Вы готовы отправиться в путь? – когда Линк и Ваати дружно кивнули, Чилта остановился на открытом пространстве и громко свистнул.

В первую минуту всё было тихо. Затем с неба звонко шлёпнулось что-то большое, мягкое и пернатое. Линк и Ваати застыли, осознав, что это не что иное, как свежий трупик мелкой пташки.

- Чилта… По-моему, на _этом_ мы уже никуда не улетим… - ошалело произнёс Линк, но Чилта, к его удивлению, почему-то облизнулся.

- Мясо… Спасибо, Дружок, но я по другому поводу! – прокричал он куда-то вверх. Линк и Ваати посмотрели туда же…

С неба пикировал огромный орёл. Распластав крылья, он изящно приземлился на крохотном уступе перед шахтами и склонил голову набок, глядя на Чилту.

- Привет, Дружок! – звонко воскликнул Чилта, явно радуясь встрече. – Вижу, охота была удачной?

Орёл со странным именем Дружок клацнул клювом, не отрывая от Чилты пытливого взгляда.

- У меня к тебе просьба, - деловито сказал горец. – Моим друзьям позарез нужно в город Хайрула… Можешь отвезти? Тебе же недолго.

Дружок повернул голову, на этот раз уставившись на Линка с Ваати. Несмотря на всю свою храбрость, теперь и Линк ощутил предательскую дрожь в коленках. Он сглотнул и сделал крошечный шажок в сторону огромной птицы.

- З-здравствуйте… - пискнул он.

Орёл снова клацнул клювом и перевёл взгляд на Чилту.

- Вам повезло, он согласен! – радостно сообщил горец. – Спасибо, Дружок, выручил! – он легонько подтолкнул вперёд Линка и Ваати. – Не бойтесь! Дружок отличный парень, всё сделает как надо. Не бойтесь, он не трогает минишей. Мы для него – друзья, а не еда.

- Но п-почему? – в Ваати невольно проснулось любопытство.

- Долгая история… Когда-то мы помогли ему, вылечив больное крыло. С тех пор он наш верный друг. Не бойтесь, с ним вы в полной безопасности, - он снова облизнулся, покосившись на тушку птицы, и внезапно Линк догадался, откуда у горных минишей было мясо в закромах.

Ободряемые Чилтой, Линк и Ваати вскарабкались на спину огромной птицы и замерли в ожидании. По-прежнему не произнеся ни слова, орёл расправил крылья и оторвался от земли. Линк слышал, как Чилта кричал снизу слова напутствия, но уже не мог разобрать их – вокруг свистел ветер и мерно взмахивали огромные крылья. Линк вздохнул, чувствуя, как Ваати привычно цепляется за него… похоже, бывший маг до ужаса боялся высоты.

- Попробуй расслабиться и получить удовольствие, - пошутил Линк. – Думаю, больше нам не придётся летать – от города до дома мы и пешком потом дойдём.

Лететь на орле оказалось куда приятнее, чем на сороке. Дружок явно старался быть поаккуратнее со своими пассажирами, не отвлекался и не задавал лишних вопросов. Впрочем, и не лишних тоже. Похоже, орёл вообще не отличался разговорчивостью.

Через несколько часов орёл приземлился на крышу городской библиотеки и опустил вниз крыло, чтобы минишам было удобнее слезть. Выслушав слова благодарности, орёл всё так же молча кивнул, расправил крылья и полетел обратно. Линк и Ваати какое-то время стояли, провожая его глазами, затем Линк огляделся, пытаясь понять, как быстрее и безопаснее спуститься.

- Надо проникнуть внутрь здания, - пояснил он. – Там живёт большая колония городских минишей… - он осёкся, вновь заметив испуг на мордочке Ваати. – Что опять такое? – вздохнул он.

- Знаю, - всхлипнул Ваати. – Я вообще-то городской миниш, и до встречи с Эзло жил тут.

- Правда? – искренне удивился Линк. – Я не знал… Ну, это же к лучшему – ты наверняка знаешь тут все закоулки!

- Знаю, - без особого энтузиазма ответил Ваати. – И меня тут тоже… многие знают…

- Ты боишься, - перевёл Линк. – Понимаю. Но это твой шанс на лечение. Может, ты даже снова сможешь видеть этим глазом. Подумай, как здорово!

Ваати отвернулся, пробормотав что-то себе под нос.

- Что?

- Я просто подумал - ну его, этот глаз… - жалобно произнёс миниш. – Может, просто пойдём домой? Я и одним нормально вижу, правда.

Линк вздохнул.

- Что ж… И это я тоже понимаю. Но ты явно забыл про одну маленькую, но очень важную деталь…

Ваати вопросительно посмотрел на Линка.

- Я – _миниш_. И это явно связано с тобой и тем, что мы вместе должны сделать, - пояснил Линк. – И теперь я даже понимаю, почему. Порталы не работают – я бы не смог уменьшаться, а без того волшебного фрукта я не смог бы понимать речь других минишей. Я не знаю, когда именно я вновь стану человеком, но подозреваю, что лишь когда мы оба достигнем цели. Понимаешь, Ваати? Нам надо закончить это дело. Ты полностью поправишься… ну, почти полностью, а я наверняка вновь стану человеком.

- Хм… - Ваати задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Думаю, смысл в этом есть. Заклятие, наложенное на тебя, развеется, когда мы выполним то, ради чего оно и было на тебя наложено…

- Правильно, - Линк кивнул, с облегчением осознав, что Ваати всё понял верно. – Давай, Ваати… - он протянул руку дрожавшему минишу. – Я уверен, что скоро всё кончится.

Маг принял руку, и два друга вместе подошли к краю крыши.

- Не волнуйся, Линк, не упадём, - тихо усмехнулся Ваати. Вызвав крошечный вихрь, он осторожно шагнул в него, потянув за собой Линка. Повинуясь воле мага, вихрь бережно внёс двух минишей в открытое окошко библиотеки и осторожно опустил на пол. Линк и Ваати заозирались вокруг, с трепетом оглядывая громадные шкафы, уставленные книгами. Опытным взглядом Ваати быстро распознал книги, служившие лесенками для минишей, и потянул туда Линка. Вскарабкавшись на высокую полку, друзья благоговейно замерли перед огромной толстой книгой в кожаном переплёте. Ваати нервно сглотнул, отпуская руку Линка.

- Ты первый… - прошептал он.

- Ваати, не робей! Он же не маг – обычный старик. Что он тебе сделает? – недоумённо спросил Линк. Трусость Ваати уже начала утомлять его.

- Он силён, - проворчал Ваати. – Один из немногих минишей, кто сражался с кукко…

- Я помню, не начинай, - перебил Линк, не желая вновь выслушивать эту интересную, но чересчур долгую историю. – Пойдём вместе, ну не съест же он нас, - предложил он.

В конце концов Ваати собрался с духом и кивнул. Приоткрыв импровизированные «двери» в корешке книги, Линк шагнул внутрь, Ваати последовал за ним. Как Линк и ожидал увидеть, старый миниш, как и прежде, восседал на табуретке, заполняя кипу листов своим бисерным почерком. Услыхав тихие шаги, миниш оторвался от своего занятия и пытливо поглядел на вошедших.

Вновь схватив Ваати за руку, Линк смело шагнул к старому минишу.

- Здравствуйте, Старейшина Букута! Я Линк!..


	13. Chapter 13

- Я ждал вас, - кивнул старый миниш, отложив в сторону перо. – Проходите.

- Ж-ждали? – растерялся Линк. Он встал рядом со Старейшиной, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Почему?

- Меня оповестили, - пояснил Букута. – Несколько дней назад ко мне пришёл посетитель. Он сказал, что скоро ко мне придёт Линк и его друг, прося о помощи.

- Кто это был? – взволнованно спросил Ваати. – Тот посетитель?

- Гм, гм… Я не знаю, - признался Старейшина. – Я никогда его не видел. Пожилой миниш, одет вроде как городской, хотя я не припомню, чтобы видел его в нашем городе.

Линк и Ваати переглянулись.

- С бородой?

- Гм, да… Нет, это был не Эзло, если ты надеялся на это, мой мальчик…

- Мы знаем про Эзло, - мрачно сказал Линк. – Как конкретно выглядел тот миниш?

- Я плохо разглядел его, он приходил ночью, - ответил Старейшина, недовольный тем, что его перебили. – Он попросил меня не отказать вам в просьбе. Не спрашивайте больше, я спал после напряжённого трудового дня и почти ничего не запомнил. Я даже подумал, что он мне приснился, но тут пришли вы… - он внимательней пригляделся к Линку и удивлённо заморгал. – Ты миниш?..

- Да, это долгая история, - усмехнулся Линк. – Но это сейчас не важно.

- Конечно, - закатил глаза старый миниш. – Важнее ваша просьба, так?

Линк кивнул, указав на Ваати.

- Ему нужна помощь. Он потерял глаз, надо вставить ему волшебный имплантант.

Старейшина Букута в изумлении приподнял бровь.

- Я учёный и писатель, а не врач! И уж тем более не волшебник! Вы уверены, что пришли по адресу?

- Ну, раз тот миниш приходил к вам… видимо, да, - осторожно ответил Линк. – Вы уверены, что ничем не можете помочь?

- Абсолютно, - Старейшина вновь взял перо, явно собираясь вернуться к своим мемуарам. – Я ничего не понимаю в медицине и не умею колдовать.

- Н-но…раз он приходил к вам… И горцы тоже упомянули вас… Вы должны что-нибудь знать! – в отчаянии воскликнул Линк.

- Горцы? Вы были в горах? – удивился Букута.

- Да, мы проделали очень долгий путь! Пожалуйста, вы уверены, что ничего не знаете о волшебных имплантантах?

- Гм… Имплантанты – это же искусственные заменители утраченных органов? – припомнил Старейшина. – Вроде своеобразных механизмов?

- Наверное… - задумался Линк. – Надо сделать имплантант глаза.

- Гм… слишком сложно, - решил Старейшина. – И потребуется особый материал…

- Материал у нас есть, - сказал Ваати. Он вытащил из кармана янтарь, подаренный Чилтой. – Подойдёт?

Старейшина внимательно поглядел на янтарь в руке Ваати, затем перевёл взгляд на молодого миниша.

- Ваати?.. – медленно прошептал он.

Ваати вздрогнул, испуганно уставившись на Букуту.

- В-вы узнали меня?

- Сложно не узнать, ты единственный известный нам миниш-альбинос, - усмехнулся Старейшина. – Вижу, жизнь изрядно потрепала тебя, ученик Эзло?

Ваати опустил взгляд.

- Я удивлён, что ты всё ещё жив. Почти все уверены, что ты умер… - Старейшина вздохнул, разглядывая кусок странного красного янтаря. – Я надеюсь, ты выучил свой урок?

- Да, - прошептал Ваати. – Этого больше никогда не повторится… И Линк… Линк теперь мой друг…

- Это хорошо, - Букута не стал углубляться в неприятную тему. – Думаю, я смогу кое-что сделать. Лично я довольно стар, но может, кто-то из учеников может… - он постучал по янтарю когтем. – Интересный материал… Довольно лёгкий, но похоже, прочный. Особый сорт янтаря?

Он встал из-за стола и подошёл к стене, просматривая какие-то записи.

- Да… думаю, я могу это сделать. Но тут есть один нюанс, - Букута вздохнул. – Мы можем сделать сам имплантант, но он не будет волшебным. И мы не возьмёмся вставлять его… Для этого вам потребуется настоящий волшебный доктор. Я таких не знаю, - он положил янтарь в коробку и черкнул сверху какие-то пометки. – Найдите двух минишей-изобретателей на дальнем от входа шкафу, там есть дверь под потолком… Отдайте им материал и мою записку, они сделают то, что вы просите.

- Спасибо! – поблагодарил Линк, забирая коробку. – Э… вы уверены, что нельзя будет сделать его волшебным? Чтобы Ваати смог им видеть?

- Боюсь, это не в наших силах, - покачал головой Старейшина. – Идите. Может, они скажут вам больше… Они постоянно что-нибудь мастерят, - он тихо усмехнулся про себя.

- Спасибо! – снова поблагодарил Линк. Окрылённые внезапной надеждой, Линк и Ваати покинули дом-книгу, оставив Старейшину дописывать свои нескончаемые мемуары.

.

Линк и Ваати вскарабкались на вершину шкафа, высматривая дверь, о которой упомянул Старейшина.

- Вон там! – первым обнаружил дверь Ваати.

Не желая тратить время на утомительные спуски и подъёмы, Ваати просто вызвал ещё один вихрь, перенёсший их с Линком на дальний шкаф. Линк крепче прижал к себе коробку.

- Войдём?..

Собрав всю свою храбрость, Ваати кивнул. Линк приоткрыл дверь, и друзья с удивлением увидели перед собой весьма занятную комнатку. Вся она была заставлена столами, полками, шкафами, забитыми чертежами и странными инструментами. Посреди художественного беспорядка наподобие коврика был разложен кусок пожелтевшей страницы, на котором, мастеря какую-то вещицу, сидели два миниша. Услыхав скрип двери, оба одновременно повернули головы и вопросительно уставились на вошедших.

- Эм… Здрасьте, - начал Линк. – Меня зовут Линк. Старейшина Букута сказал, вы можете помочь… - он протянул минишам коробку. После прочтения записки и изучения содержимого коробки глаза минишей уставились прямо на Ваати.

- Вам нужен глазной имплантант? Тогда вы по адресу! – бодро пропищал один. Он кивнул своему товарищу, который выглядел несколько помоложе, и тот бросился к полке, собирая какие-то инструменты. – Никогда такого не делали, но сделаем в лучшем виде, не беспокойтесь!

- Э-э-ээ… - Ваати пошёл было на попятную, но Линк удержал его.

- Не бойтесь, мы уже делали имплантанты, только не глазные, - немного успокоил миниш. – Мы с братом давно этим занимаемся, Букута нас многому обучил.

- А нам он сказал, что не разбирается в медицине, - удивился Линк.

- Он скромничает, - хихикнул миниш. – Ну, сам лично он никогда никого не лечил, но теоретически, он просто кладезь знаний по этой части. Он всю эту библиотеку по три раза перечитал… - он взял у подошедшего младшего брата какой-то инструмент устрашающего вида и бутылку с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью. – Так, пациента сюда! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул он.

Ваати в ужасе уставился на непонятный инструмент.

- Не бойтесь, это всего-навсего измеритель! Вроде линейки, - объяснил миниш. – Мне надо сделать замер глазницы, чтобы имплантант подошёл как можно точнее. Это не больно.

Ваати кивнул, усаживаясь на заботливо подставленную Линком табуретку, и медленно стянул с глазницы повязку. Миниш смочил инструмент в прозрачной жидкости («просто дезинфекция», пояснил он) и, вооружившись маленьким фонариком, начал изучать пустую чёрную глазницу.

- Уже лечили рану? – поинтересовался он. – Грубовато, но похоже, эффективно… Во всяком случае, никакого воспаления нет, всё в порядке…

Линк в который раз мысленно поблагодарил Малон.

- Сейчас я сделаю замеры… Может быть слегка неприятно, но не больно, потерпи, - предупредил миниш и осторожно ввёл внутрь инструмент. Ваати судорожно выдохнул, когда кончик инструмента коснулся стенки глазницы, и невольно подался назад, но стоявший сзади Линк удержал его, крепко вцепившись в плечи. Исходящее от друга тепло успокоило Ваати, и он расслабился, позволяя минишу-изобретателю сделать необходимые замеры.

Миниш изучал глазницу Ваати добрых десять минут, порой называя странные термины и какие-то цифры, которые его брат тут же записывал в аккуратный маленький блокнотик. Наконец вытащив измеритель, миниш кивнул Ваати.

- Приготовления завершены. Осталось сделать сам имплантант… - он отчего-то печально вздохнул, и Линк насторожился.

- Что-то не так?..

- Наоборот, всё так… всё даже слишком хорошо, - пробормотал миниш. – Отличный материал, здоровая глазница, и даже целый нерв. Очень жаль, что мы не сможем вложить магию в имплантант. Тогда можно было бы им видеть.

Ваати кивнул.

- Ничего… просто сделайте то, что сможете. Всё равно будет лучше, чем сейчас...

- Это верно, - улыбнулся изобретатель. – Имплантант будет готов через несколько часов. Можете зайти попозже… - он поколебался. – Впрочем, если вы устали, можете подождать здесь… В углу есть матрас, можете там посидеть… Еда в кладовой, горячая вода этажом ниже, туалет – вниз по трубе.

- Еда у нас с собой, - сказал Линк. – А за подождать здесь – спасибо!

Линк и Ваати с удовольствием пристроились на потёртом, но чистом и мягком матрасе в углу комнатки. Ваати, переволновавшийся во время осмотра, вскоре не выдержал напряжения и усталости и задремал, свернувшись калачиком. Линк какое-то время ещё бодрствовал, наблюдая за работой двух братьев-изобретателей и рассеянно поглаживая спину Ваати, но скоро тоже закрыл глаза и погрузился в лёгкую дрёму. Он не знал, сколько времени проспал, пока не почувствовал, как его тормошит чья-то рука.

- Мм?.. – Линк сонно поморгал, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит.

- Вставайте, сони. Ваш имплантант готов, - радостно сообщил старший миниш.

- Да? – Линк тут же подскочил. – Ваати, всё готово, поднимайся! Твой глаз готов!

- М-мой глаз?.. – Ваати тоже быстро поднялся. – Где он? – жадно спросил он.

- Как настоящий, - гордо отозвался изобретатель, протянув Ваати небольшой круглый предмет.

Линк и Ваати нервно вздрогнули, но затем с интересом уставились на имплантант. Миниш был прав – имплантант и правда выглядел совсем как настоящий глаз! На шарообразном глазном яблоке была выделена крупная, более тёмная радужка, удивительно подходившая по цвету к настоящему глазу Ваати. От зрачка насквозь глаза проходил странный тонкий канал.

- К сожалению, мы не можем сделать имплантант по-настоящему рабочим, - вздохнул миниш. – Но эстетическую функцию он выполнит, и будет защищать глаз от грязи и пыли.

- Он и так замечательный, - возразил Ваати, оглядывая имплантант. – Очень точная работа… Спасибо вам.

- Не за что! – весело воскликнул изобретатель. – Это был настоящий вызов! Глаза мы ещё не делали, но это оказалось не так уж и сложно.

Ваати уставился на имплантант. Он и правда был совсем как настоящий глаз… Подойдя к висящему на стене человеческому карманному зеркальцу, Ваати осторожно вставил имплантант в пустую глазницу. Тот сидел просто идеально, ничего не царапая и нигде не давя. Ваати какое-то время просто смотрел на своё отражение, чувствуя странное облегчение от вида своих двух глаз (хоть один из них и был фальшивым). Он медленно зажмурил левый глаз, подсознательно надеясь, что сможет видеть правым… Увы, как миниши и предупредили, имплантант не был волшебным. Его правый, искусственный глаз не видел ничего, кроме черноты.

Ваати сглотнул ком в горле и поглядел на своего друга.

- Линк, пойдём домой?..


	14. Chapter 14

День клонился к вечеру. Многолюдная с утра центральная площадь начала понемногу пустеть, и над городом повисла приятная прохлада.

Миниши, сидевшие на краешке городской стены, наслаждались последними тёплыми лучами. Ваати довольно щурился на закатное солнце. За исключением неспособности видеть, имплантант ощущался им совсем как настоящий глаз. Ваати поморгал, увлажняя имплантант, и оглянулся на Линка, сидевшего рядом. В отличие от Ваати, тот выглядел далеко не таким счастливым. Ваати вздохнул, догадываясь о причине грусти своего друга.

- Я не понимаю… Мы… мы всё сделали, - произнёс Линк. – Мы навестили Чилту, сделали тебе глаз… - он поднялся и задумчиво прошёлся по верху стены. – Почему я всё ещё миниш?

- Может, что-то сделано не правильно? Не совсем так? – осторожно предположил Ваати. – Тот старик говорил о _волшебном_ иплантанте, а я получил обычный – очень хороший, не спорю, но не волшебный.

- А _как_ мы получим волшебный имплантант? Уж если сам Букута и его ученики сказали, что ничего не знают… - Линк нервно прошёлся туда-сюда, прежде чем вновь сесть рядом с Ваати. – Слушай, ты же маг! Ну, был им… Неужели ты ничего не знаешь?

- Маг… - фыркнул Ваати, закрывая глаза. – Я был, по сути, обычным учёным, пока не украл эту шапку. Это с ней я всё мог… - он замер, широко раскрыв глаза. – Шапка… А что с ней, собственно, потом стало?

Линк растерянно поглядел на Ваати, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит его друг.

- Шапка никуда не делась… шапка не была уничтожена… И Эзло не забирал её с собой… - Ваати обхватил голову руками, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить события двухлетней давности. – Где же… где же она… - внезапно он ахнул. – Линк! Она же теперь у тебя! Ты её носишь! Эзло лишил её магической силы и подарил тебе!

- Да? – изумился Линк. – Точно, а я и забыл! – он стянул с головы свой зелёный колпак. Хотя при превращении в миниша почти вся его одежда несколько изменилась, чтобы лучше подходить под его новое тело, его шапка осталась прежней.

- Дай-ка мне её! – Ваати жадно потянулся к шапке.

Поколебавшись, Линк протянул ему свой колпак. Он не совсем понимал, какой от неё будет прок, если Эзло лишил её волшебной силы.

Ваати тщательно осмотрел шапку со всех сторон, принюхиваясь к каждому сантиметру ткани.

- Интересно… Так и знал.

- Что? – спросил Линк.

- Эзло просто изъял из неё волшебную силу. Это быстрый процесс. Но сама магическая структура… - он заметил растерянное выражение лица Линка. – Ну, я хочу сказать, что если «зарядить» её магией, она снова станет волшебной, и можно будет использовать её, чтобы вернуть тебе прежний облик.

- Правда? Здорово! – обрадовался Линк. – Но тогда… - он нахмурился. – К чему было всё это путешествие? Мы же просто могли, как ты сказал, «зарядить» шапку и…

- Не всё так просто, - вздохнул Ваати. – Эзло бы ни за что не допустил, чтобы шапка вновь попала в злые руки… - он снова задумчиво уставился на зелёный колпак. – Зная Эзло, держу пари, что он оставил шапке возможность исполнить лишь одно последнее желание. На крайний случай, так сказать.

- О… Понятно, - Линк с надеждой посмотрел на шапку. – Значит, лишь одно последнее желание?

- Боюсь, что да… Впрочем, нам больше и не надо, - робко улыбнулся миниш. – Осталось лишь вернуть тебе прежний облик.

- Пожалуй, - согласился Линк. Он печально поглядел на Ваати. – Жаль, что так вышло с твоим глазом. Я надеялся, что всё получится.

- Ничего… Я остался жив, почти здоров и даже нашёл себе друзей и дом, - улыбнулся Ваати, явно мало обеспокоенный потерей стереоскопического зрения. – А это дорогого стоит, - он вздохнул, оглядываясь вокруг. – Нам бы теперь хоть какой-то источник магии… Фею, или волшебный предмет, или…

- Да? – в нетерпении спросил Линк, когда Ваати внезапно надолго замолк. – Или что?

Ваати не ответил, судорожно сжимая в руках шапку Линка. Казалось, что-то овладело всем его вниманием. Проследив за его взглядом, Линк чуть не подпрыгнул от удивления.

- П-принцесса Зельда?

.

Не подозревая о крошечных наблюдателях, Зельда беззаботно гуляла по площади. Линк и Ваати с удивлением смотрели, как принцесса направляется прямо к тиру и начинает отстреливать бутафорских восьмироков.

- Линк… - Ваати нервно сглотнул. – Линк, вот наш шанс.

Линк недоумённо уставился на него.

- Какой ещё шанс?

- Зельда… Ты забыл, что у неё есть…

- Сила… - глаза Линка расширились. – Н-но это не правильно! Нельзя использовать Принцессу Зельду! Я… я не позволю! – пискнул он.

Ваати устало вздохнул, потирая переносицу.

- Линк, мы никого не будем использовать. Мы просто попросим её об этой услуге. Тем более, это ради тебя, а не меня. Нужно лишь совсем чуть-чуть светлой магии, чтобы активировать волшебную структуру шапки. Я уверяю, это никак не повредит принцессе. Она даже не почувствует этого!

- Ну… - Линк всё ещё колебался, но Ваати ускорил ход его размышлений.

- Ты хочешь стать прежним или нет?

- Да! – отчаянно пискнул Линк. – Но это точно не повредит ей?

- Абсолютно, - кивнул Ваати. – Давай, пока она не ушла! – машинально нацепив на себя колпак Линка, Ваати бросился вдоль стены, не выпуская принцессу из виду.

Вскарабкавшись на стойку, миниши выжидающе уставились на Зельду. Принцесса как раз закончила отстрел восьмироков и с удовлетворением отложила арбалет в сторону. Она уже собралась развернуться и уйти, когда внезапно заметила двух притаившихся на краю стойки крохотных существ. Зельда застыла, во все глаза уставившись на удивительное зрелище. Что бы это могло быть? Дрессированные одетые мыши? Миниатюрные игрушки? Внезапно она с облегчением вздохнула. Ну конечно! Это наверняка были фигурки из знаменитой серии статуэток Карлова! Фигурки пикори!

- Думаешь, она всё ещё может видеть минишей? – тихо прошептал Линк, не отрывая глаз от принцессы.

- Без сомнения. Она обладатель Силы, думаю, она, как и ты, может видеть минишей в любом возрасте… Она смотрит прямо на нас, - так же шёпотом отозвался Ваати. – Давай, Линк. Она твой друг, попроси её.

- Э-ээ… Л-ладно, - Линк сделал шаг вперёд. – Принцесса Зельда! Привет! – как можно громче пропищал он, понимая, что его голос покажется ненормально тихим для большого человека.

Зельда в изумлении отпрянула, но, к облегчению Линка, она не казалась слишком напуганной.

- Зельда, это я, Линк! Ты узнаёшь меня? – в волнении воскликнул он.

- Л-линк? – девочка овладела собой и медленно приблизилась, склонившись, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Линком. – Что с тобой случилось? – в тревоге спросила она.

- Ничего страшного, - отозвался Линк, стараясь звучать достаточно беззаботно. – Я просто стал минишем. Это временно.

- Минишем? – удивилась Зельда. – О мои богини! Я и не знала, что миниши _такие_ крошечные! Единственные миниши, которых я видела, были нашего, человеческого размера, потому что не успели пройти в портал… - она осеклась, вспомнив про другую «фигурку». – Неужели это…

- Ваати, - склонил голову миниш-альбинос. – Рад вновь видеть вас, принцесса… в более мирной обстановке, и… - дрожа, он сделал шаг вперёд. – Простите меня ещё раз… за всё.

- Ой, не надо формальностей, мы не во дворце, - улыбнулась Зельда. – Вы не обидитесь, если я взгляну на вас поближе? – она протянула руку, и Линк с Ваати осторожно взобрались на неё. Зельда хихикнула, чувствуя, как крошечные, похожие на птичьи, лапки щекочут её ладонь.

- Зельда, нам нужна твоя помощь, - сразу перешёл к делу Линк. – Нам нужно… - он замялся.

- Немного твоей магии, - закончил Ваати.

- Магии?.. – удивилась принцесса.

- Силы, - пояснил Линк. – У меня небольшие сложности с возвращением прежнего облика, - признался он. – Ваати сказал, что знает способ, но для этого нужно чуть-чуть твоей Силы.

- Правда? Хорошо, - тут же кивнула Зельда. – Не стесняйтесь, делайте, что нужно.

- Спасибо, - с достоинством ответил Ваати. – Видите мою шапку? Ну то есть шапку Линка? – поправился он, стянув с себя зелёный колпак. – Постарайтесь переместить в неё частичку вашей Силы. Это моя бывшая шапка для исполнения желаний, - объяснил он. – Но сейчас её хватит лишь на последнее желание, и я использую её, чтобы вернуть Линку первоначальный облик.

Зельда удивлённо приподняла бровь, поглядев на Линка, и её друг улыбнулся.

- Верь Ваати. Он говорит правду.

Принцесса кивнула, и искра её светлой силы медленно вошла в зелёный колпак Линка. Ваати вновь нацепил на себя шапку и замер, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Его предположения оказались верны – волшебная структура, всё ещё находящаяся в шапке, буквально трещала по швам. Её мощи хватило бы лишь на одно-единственное желание. Ваати сглотнул, глядя на тревожно смотревших на него Линка и Зельду. Доверие… Ваати лишь однажды обманул доверие другого, когда украл у Эзло волшебную шапку, и больше не собирался повторять свою ошибку. Маг глубоко вздохнул, готовясь в последний раз использовать свою старую волшебную шапку.

- Верни Линку прежний облик, - вслух пожелал он.


	15. Chapter 15

День медленно, но верно клонился к вечеру. Пение дневных пташек за окном постепенно стихало, сменяясь нежным и мелодичным стрекотанием сверчков. Солнце почти уже село, и в уютных хайрульских домиках начали загораться огни…

Линк, разгорячённый после целого дня напряжённой работы, устало вздохнул и вытер пот со лба. Пожалуй, на сегодня пора притормозить… Заказ не был особенно срочным, а он уже и так здорово помог дедушке с его выполнением. Отложив в сторону кузнечные инструменты и простившись с дедом, Линк вошёл в столовую комнату, где неспешно заварил чай и достал из крохотной печи пару свежих, румяных булочек. Аккуратно разложив всё на подносе, он поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж дома. Поставив поднос на столик у стены, Линк уселся на стул, откинулся на его спинку и с улыбкой прикрыл глаза, будто бы ожидая чего-то…

Ждать пришлось недолго. Спустя несколько секунд чуткий слух Линка уловил тихий шорох и цокот крохотных коготков где-то за стеной. Улыбка хайлинца стала шире.

- Ваати, - произнёс он, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, и в ту же секунду что-то маленькое, тёплое спрыгнуло на его плечо.

- Я закончил на сегодня, - проинформировал Линк. – Дальше дедушка сам справится… Хочешь перекусить? Я чай с булочками принёс, всё свежее… - он приоткрыл глаза и поглядел на миниша. Кажется, тому эта мысль понравилась – Ваати облизнулся и с надеждой уставился на поднос.

Вытянув руку, Линк опустил ладонь на стол, чтобы Ваати смог быстрее перебраться туда. Оказавшись на подносе, миниш с удовольствием вцепился в край аппетитной, ароматной булочки, изредка бросая благодарные взгляды на Линка.

- Как твой глаз? – пытливо спросил хайлинец. Взяв другую булочку, он тоже принялся за еду.

Ваати задумчиво сглотнул кусок булочки.

- По-моему, полный порядок. Только цветность так и не вернулась…

- Ха! Неделю назад ты был рад уже тому, что вообще можешь видеть этим глазом! – поддразнил Линк. – Всё-таки удивительно, что имплантант стал волшебным в самый последний момент.

- Угу. Похоже, Зельда переборщила со своей Силой, - согласился Ваати, но по его тону было ясно, что он совсем не возражал против этого. – Что ж, лучше быть на один глаз дальтоником, чем вообще слепым.

Два друга умолкли, полностью погрузившись в поедание булочек. В уютной тишине было слышно лишь потрескивание огня в камине первого этажа да негромкое стрекотание сверчков за окном.

- Как твой дом? – наконец нарушил молчание Линк, разобравшись со своей булочкой. – Ты устроился?

- Ага! – Ваати, по-видимому, наевшись, тоже оторвался от еды. – Хотя… не помешало бы ещё коврик на пол положить, пожалуй…

- Без проблем, - кивнул Линк. – Хочешь порыться в моих вещах? Или хочешь присмотреть что-нибудь на площади? Или, может, Зельда поможет? – он зачерпнул чайной ложкой чай и положил её на поднос, чтобы Ваати тоже смог попить.

Ваати усмехнулся при упоминании о Зельде.

- Я уже и тебе-то здорово обязан, а если ещё и Зельде… - он склонился над ложкой, отпивая чай.

Линк вздохнул и развернулся, изучая стену. Почти в самом углу от пола до середины стены вела крошечная, еле заметная лестница, утыкавшаяся в небольшую дверцу. Дверца практически сливалась со стеной, и требовалось воистину острое зрение, чтобы разглядеть её там. Линку пришлось потратить неделю вечеров, чтобы помочь Ваати устроить комнатку в одной из стен, заполнить её импровизированной самодельной мебелью и замаскировать вход так, чтобы посторонние люди, случайно или намеренно, не смогли бы отыскать вход в жилище крохотного миниша-изгоя…

- Уф… наелся, - Ваати поднялся и повернулся к Линку, сонно моргая красными глазками. – Ты не хочешь спать, Линк?

Хайлинец тихо рассмеялся, с невольным умилением глядя на крохотное существо.

- Ты прав, я тоже устал… - он протянул Ваати ладонь, на которую тот незамедлительно взобрался. – Завтра опять надо помогать дедушке, а вечером мы посмотрим с тобой что-нибудь для коврика… - он поднёс Ваати к маленькой дверце в стене, и миниш тут же забрался внутрь своей норы. – Спокойной ночи, Ваати.

- Спокойной ночи, Линк! – отозвался миниш, сладко зевая. Дождавшись, пока Линк отвернётся, Ваати тихо прикрыл за собой дверцу и приблизился к небольшой кровати, сделанной из старой, но чистой чашки. В чашке уже было аккуратно постелено – мягкий, сложенный в несколько раз носовой платок в качестве матраса, клочок ваты заместо подушки и толстый, пушистый листок какого-то комнатного растения на одеяло. Ваати улыбнулся, вспомнив, как старательно Линк помогал минишу устроиться на новом месте, чтобы тому было как можно удобнее…

Раздевшись, Ваати забрался под одеяло и издал вздох глубочайшего удовлетворения. Он слушал, как Линк за стеной тоже готовится ко сну, укладывается на кровать… Вскоре снаружи стало тихо, если не считать невнятного шума из кузницы внизу, где мастер Смит, дедушка Линка, всё ещё возился со своей работой. Ваати прикрыл глаза и полностью расслабился.

Неужели конец злоключениям? Неужели жизнь действительно начала налаживаться? Ваати знал, что она, конечно, уже никогда не станет прежней, но всё же… Теперь у него был свой собственный уютный домик, где никто не смог бы его потревожить, верный друг и защитник в лице Линка, и будущее казалось ему вполне спокойным и безоблачным… Насколько оно только могло быть таковым для маленького изгнанного существа.

Ваати снова вздохнул. Поуютнее устроившись под одеялом, он отбросил все тягостные мысли, всё ещё мучившие его, и постарался сосредоточиться лишь на самом приятном. Дом… Линк… друзья… покой… Через минуту миниш уже крепко спал, тихо мурлыча и чему-то улыбаясь во сне…

.

Пожилой миниш медленно брёл по узкой, невидимой человеческому глазу тропинке, петлявшей между травинками. Вверху ярко горели звёзды, заливавшие и тропинку, и травинки, и миниша таинственным светом. Периодически в небе проносилась сова, но миниш, казалось, был невидим для неё.

Спустя какое-то время миниш остановился и оглянулся. Позади него, на довольно далёком расстоянии виднелся одинокий домик, где жили старый кузнец, его внук и – теперь – юный миниш. Пожилой миниш чуть усмехнулся и поднял голову, глядя в ночную высь. С минуту он молчал, разглядывая звёзды, затем вздохнул и склонил голову.

- Эзло, твоё поручение выполнено. Теперь всё в порядке, - он снова поглядел на звёзды. Возможно, ему показалось, но одна звезда будто бы разгорелась ярче... - Надеюсь, ты счастлив… Я помолюсь за тебя... а ты помолись за них.

Он снова оглянулся на далёкий домик. Последний огонёк в окошке погас – похоже, кузнец закончил работу и тоже отправился спать.

Пожилой миниш ещё немного постоял, глядя на дом; затем, словно выйдя из оцепенения, резко развернулся и направился дальше своей, одному ему известной дорогой.

- Удачи, Ваати…


End file.
